Super Smash Family
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: A retelling of Subspace War with a few differences. Sonic just joins the roster and is coming for some fun. However, the legendary Choas Emeralds are threatened to fall in the wrong hands. Action must be taken or the smash world will be no more.
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Family Prologue

In the orbit of the earth there was a space colony hovering over the earth inside were many secrets. The colony was made in what appeared to be the face of someone. It has a big cannon like nose, eyes, and it had four whiskers on each side. The space colony was constructed in what looked like a sphere. Only it is half of a sphere. The other half has a face on it. It drifted slowly outside the planets atmosphere. The planet below looked absolutely gorgeous from that view. It practically glowed. With its mixture of blue, white, and green. Inside however the colony wasn't totally peaceful.

"Ha!"

"Take this!"

"Oh no you don't!"

"HA your to slow!"

Two figures were inside the training room inside the space colony both trying to catch their breath.

"Uh your not bad I'm almost impressed but you seriously think you can beat me" said one figure.

"Ha your funny but don't get the wrong idea you can beat me after all" he waves his finger side-to-side "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" he said.

"Fine blue hedgehog but don't be embarrassed when I beat after all I'm the Ultimate life form Shadow the hedgehog" said the black hedgehog crossing his arms.

They charged at each other again "Sonic Wind" said Sonic.

"Chaos Spear" said Shadow. They were about to connect when someone intervened

"Hey guys," said a two-tailed fox walking in.

Sonic and Shadow stop dead in there tracks but were to late the attacks went out of control

"LOOK OUT" yelled Sonic tackling Tails. Sonic's attack soared over them. It crashed into a wall on the right side of the room. Shadow's attack simply imploded in the air. The explosion was pretty big and when the smoked cleared Sonic got off Tails and helped him up.

"Tails you know its dangerous to walk in here like that!" Sonic said all panicky.

"Calm down Sonic I wanted to give this to you" Tails said giving Sonic a letter and strange symbol on the fold. Tails also gave him a badge from the looks of it with the same symbol. The symbol looked like a circle with lines coming in from the bottom of the circle, and the right side of it.

"What is this?" asked Sonic taking the items. Shadow a little curious himself said, "Open it". Sonic opened and begin reading aloud.

Dear Sonic the hedgehog,

_**This is a cordial invitation to partake in a tournament of fighters. I'm sure you've never heard of us since the tournament takes place in a different dimension. I've heard much about your many fetes and wish for you to join us this year. The smash mansion is where you will lodge if you choose to accept. There is no need for any payment from you, and you can bring any personal belongings you like. Be aware that no one but you will carry them. You see this tournament was founded by myself, and it was made for a number of reasons. The main reason is to see who is the best smasher. If you choose to accept this offer you are automatically given the title as smasher. If you accept these terms and conditions, and you have absolutely no problem joining without signing any paperwork or contract hold you badge up say "(Your full name) is joining Brawl," Hope to see you there.**_

Sincerely, Master Hand

Sonic stared at the name at the end of the letter. "Master Hand…what kind of name is that?"

"Sounds big you going to accept it," asked__Shadow a little jealous.

"Hmmm I don't know if Eggman found out about this he'd probably have a field day," Sonic stated.

"Don't worry Sonic me, Knuckles, and maybe Shadow wont let him celebrate. You go and win this tournament okay," said Tails a little sad. He knew it would be hard to visit from another dimension. "Also you should pack a few things who knows how long you'll be gone for this tournament thing,"

"Right good idea,"

Sonic, Tails, and Shadow traveled back down to the planet through a technique known as Chaos Control. Shadow had to do it since Sonic was too excited to focus. Sonic didn't really have any belongings, since he didn't wear anything but shoes and gloves. He did however pack his sunglasses, a couple of power rings, a few items Tails invented for him, and his extreme gear.

"Not much to pack I see," Shadow said as Sonic walked out Tail's workshop with a backpack. The only thing showing was his extreme gear (hover board). He didn't really have a place to live. He just wasn't the type to settle down, at least no time soon anyway.

Suddenly a pink hedgehog tackled Sonic in a vicious hug. "Oh, I'm going to miss you so much Sonic!" she cooed.

"Uh, yeah you to Amy," Sonic said while trying to escape her grasp. This girl was Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend. She adores him, much to Sonic's dismay sometimes. She wears a red headband, a red sleeveless dress, and red boots with a white line in the middle.

"Tails told us everything while you were inside 'packing'," said a red echidna. He was Sonic's good friend/rival. Knuckles the Echidna. Said to be as strong as he is fast.

"Yeah, well don't worry knucklehead I'll be sure to put on a show and trust I'll clean up,"

"You better," Knuckles said with arms crossed.

"We'll miss you Mr. Sonic," Cream said a little teary eyed. Cream was a small rabbit with very long ears. She has on a small party dress with a yellow bow around her neck. Her dress and shoes are orange in color. Sonic smiled and pat the small bunny child on the head. Her chao friend Cheese snuggled his face in Sonic's.

"H-Hey cut it out that tickles!" Sonic exclaimed. The Chao let go and floated over to cream.

"Okay guys try not to let a very powerful object fall into the wrong hands," Suddenly everyone but Shadow looked at Knuckles.

"One little mistake," he grumbled.

"Sonic your going to be meeting some very important people don't you think you should tidy up?" asked a bigger version of Cream as she tried straightening Sonic's quills. This was in fact Cream's mother.

"Don't worry Miss Vanilla I'm sure it okay besides not like there'll be any real lookers there," Sonic responded.

"There better not be. You better tell any girl you're taken understand," Amy said forcefully.

"Uh I got it,"

"Bye Sonic," Everyone but Shadow said.

"Later. Sonic the Hedgehog is joining brawl. Sonic then disappeared in a flash of white light.

Sonic reappeared on big grassy field. Sonic looked left then right. He looked center to see a giant mansion in sitting on a hill. It was a beautiful mansion very pretty. Sonic felt a sudden surge of his adventurous spirit begin to stir.

"Alright let's do it!" Sonic said dashing toward the mansion.

* * *

* * *

_**A/N: This is an old story that I will be revamping for this site. So the wait for the next part will be relatively short. All my smash fanfictions will be based off this one story. I feel this should be shared since I worked really hard on it. So, it is finish just need some finishing touches and some revamping. **_


	2. Meeting People

Super Smash Family part 1 "Meeting people 101"

Sonic had dashed towards the house then stopped a few feet in front of the door. Sonic looked at the building quizzically.

(_**Whistles**_**) " **Wow this place looks pretty big especially up close," Sonic said.

He looked and could see the sun was setting. He tried to look at the roof almost hurting is neck. "I bet it has an awesome view," he said. He took a few steps back and then he jumped, but seeing he couldn't make it in one leap he saw a balcony. As if he planned it he landed on the ledge with perfect balance and took another leap onto the roof. Unknown to Sonic he was just seen by two pairs of eyes. Sonic landed on the roof and looked out into the savanna.

"Wow this is a view not as good as the one from space, but this is a good second." He said with a smile.

Sonic then watched the sun set and then closed his eyes to focus his mind. Shadow and him had been sparing a lot so he felt confident he had some tricks to pull. He knew he would be fine and that he could hold his own, but Sonic had a strange feeling he was being watched. Sonic's ear twitched a little, but he ignored whatever made that sound not wanting to lash out at whom ever was watching him unless they planned on harming him. There behind the rooftop entrance were two kids. One had a backpack, black hair, a striped yellow and blue shirt, and with a red cape. The other had blonde hair, a stripped shirt with orange and yellow strips, and both had on blue jean shorts.

"What in the world is that?" the red caped asked.

"Not sure is it a cat?" suggested the blonde kid. Sonic heard the comment and got kind of mad.

"_**Why does it always have to be guessing game at what I am**_," Sonic thought.

The one in the red cap turned his attention to his friend

"A cat seriously I don't see what you mean" said the one in the red cap.

"Well take another look," the blonde boy suggested.

They both looked and he was gone. "I guess we may never know who or what that thing was," said the red caped boy.

"Hey I have an idea why don't you ask me," said a voice.

The two boys were startled from there hiding place. They looked and saw Sonic walk up to them.

"Since you guys are so curious I'll tell you who I am I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog" said Sonic "and you are?"

"Oh my names Ness and this is my friend Lucas we saw you come up to the roof so we decided to investigate," Ness explained.

"So your a hedgehog but your so big are you an experiment are something," asked Ness.

"No way I'm nobodies science project I'm was born normal… hey are you two samshers!" Sonic asked.

"Yes we are everyone else is in the meeting room on the bottom floor are you the final smasher?" asked Ness.

"Uh yeah I guess so," Sonic said scratching his nose. Sonic then noticed Ness was doing all the talking.

He looked at Lucas who looked away. Ness noticed this and put his arm around Lucas.

"Don't worry Sonic Lucas is a little shy is all just need some time to get used to you," Ness told him. Sonic was about to speak when a speaker had turned on and a voice started talking.

"Would the final smasher please report to the meeting room immediately" said the voice.

"Oh that's Master Hand we better get a move on he sounds a little ticked," Ness said. Sonic smiled

"You said this meeting room was on the bottom floor right," asked Sonic.

"Yeah it is" answered Ness a little confused.

"Then lets go" Sonic said excitedly. Without a word he grabbed Ness and Lucas and jumped off the edge of the manshion. He landed perfectly on the ground then put Ness and Lucas down. Lucas was trying to catch his breath.

"Quite a thrill huh it may seem scary at first but it feels awesome afterwards," Sonic told him. They walked into the lobby then into the auditorium where all the smashers were.

"Well for the fastest thing alive you sure are late," said a familiar voice.

Sonic looked and saw it was non other than Mario.

Sonic then smiled "Well if it aint my pal Mario you better be getting ready for the next Olympic games" Sonic said.

"Heh I have to be or else it'll be a repeat of last year," Mario said walking up to Sonic and shaking his hand.

"It's very nice to see you again Sonic," said another voice it was Princess Peach.

"Sup princess" Sonic greeted as he shook her hand gently.

"Don't forget about us," said another voice.

"Well if aint the man in green, Luigi and hey Yoshi," Sonic waved he shook Luigi's hand and pet Yoshi on the head. Then a giant hand came in

"Sonic, please join my on stage" asked the hand. Sonic was right by his side in a second.

"Wow you are fast and you don't seem surprised that I'm a giant hand," said Master Hand.

"Well your name kinda hinted besides seen as much as Mario you know," Sonic said.

"Okay everyone here is the final smasher Sonic the hedgehog has joined the brawl now to make make it official Sonic let me see your badge," said Master Hand. Sonic him his badge and then he changed it into the symbol of Sonic's head.

"Now it's official," said Master Hand.

"Here you are now to give you a room lets see most beings share rooms with the people they choose to be with or from their world, but since your only here hmmm ah Lucario you have room don't you?" asked Master Hand.

"Yes, I do," said Lucario raising his hand to show Sonic where he was. Sonic ran to Lucaio to greet him.

Sonic stopped right in front of Lucario with his hand out. Lucario was surprised of how fast he is and then he shook his hand.

"This meeting is over now get out," ordered Master Hand.

Everyone cleared out of the room in a somewhat orderly fashion. Everyone was getting better acquainted with each other. Since they'd be spending a year with each other they supposed it would be a good idea to at least like each other.

"What floor we on?" Sonic asked Lucario.

"The 4th next to Ness and Lucas, Meta Knight, Kirby, King Dedede, Fox, Falco, and finally Wolf.

"Okay then lets go upstairs and hit the hay I'm beat," Sonic said tiredly. Lucario notice Sonic had a few scratches and bruises on him.

"Sonic what happened to you?" Lucario asked.

"Oh just did some sparring before I came here to this world," explained Sonic.

The mansion was so tall they actually had elevators. Strange as it may be the elevators or actually quite a nice touch. The elevators were pretty crowded since everyone wanted to go to bed. Mario looked at Sonic's impatient look.

"The stairs are over there," Mario pointed.

"Thanks Mario lets go Lucario you two Ness and Lucas," Sonic motioned to his pals.

"Sonic were on the 4th floor and we're all tired," Ness said.

"From what?" Lucas asked quietly that only Ness could hear.

"Being so nice to all you newbies takes a lot of energy. You'd be surprise how crazy things can get here,"

"Just relax, we'll be at our rooms…"

Sonic smiled then grabbed Lucario and went up the stairs then 5 seconds later he grabbed Ness and Lucas and dropped them at their room. "Before you know it,"

"Whoa that was kinda cool," said Lucas.

"So, I was finally able to get you to talk," Sonic said. Lucas just looked at him and before he could say anything Sonic beat him to it. "Well see you guys tomorrow," said Sonic with his usual smile.

Sonic closed the door and walked into his room. "This is pretty nice," Sonic said.

The room had tan walls all over the room. There was a T.V. stand with a T.V. on it a few feet from the left side of the door. The T.V. was one of those VCR/T.V. type T.V.s. Sonic looked at the television dumfounded that such a crappy television was doing in such a fantastic mansion. He looked around the whole room. They had a bathroom on the left side of the room also. A king sized bed was near the bathroom turned so its head was facing it. Another bed on the right side turned the opposite direction a few feet in front of the door. And in the right corner of the room was a glass door that leads to a balcony. "The room is nice but a little disappointed with the tube," Sonic said hopping in the bed near the bathroom.

"Yeah I hear Master Hand's pretty cool and super rich, but he's also super cheap," Lucario said.

"Great a rich cheap guy this should be fun," Sonic said.

Lucario went to the bathroom to wash up a bit then emerged from the bathroom.

"You don't want to freshen up a bit?" Lucario asked.

"Uh n-no thanks I'll do that in the morning," Sonic said. Lucario went to his bed and got under the covers. Sonic just lay down on his bed without taking his shoes off.

"Good night Sonic the hedgehog," Lucario said.

"Just call me Sonic and good night to you too Lucario," Sonic said as they both went to bed.

_**(In Ness and Lucas's room)**_

"That Sonic guy is an odd one," Lucas said.

"So, everyone here is too you'll get used to it," Ness said climbing onto his top bunk.

"Thanks for the support," Lucas said sarcastically.

"No problem, but you shouldn't complain about everything ya know," Ness said.

"I don't," Lucas said.

"Yeah sure lets just get some sleep," Ness said.

"Fine," Lucas said. Ness clapped his hands and the lights went out.

"Good night," Lucas said.

"Uh huh," Ness said.

Lucas just sighed.


	3. Lets Do it to it

**Super Smash Family part 4  
"The Fast, the Aura, and the Psychics"**

Ness, Lucas, and Lucario were sitting in the waiting room of the infirmary waiting for Sonic to come or Dr. Mario tells them what's up. Lucas felt terrible and it was really obvious that he was upset. He was just staring at the red light indicating when the doctor was done and they could relax. Ness just watched as his friend just starred at the light like a zombie and Lucario was just sitting in meditation on the floor. Ness knew he had to say something to unnerve them. He started with Lucas.

"Hey Lucas you okay you've been starring at that light ever since it came on," asked Ness.

"No I'm not okay," Lucas said with a trace of anger.

"Sonic will be fine I'm sure he seems like a pretty tough hog," Ness assured.

"You just don't understand the feeling of being the reason for someone's death," said Lucas very low.

"Lucas it wasn't your fault by the time you learned Sonic couldn't swim the race already started, besides Mario and his friends knew Sonic couldn't swim so it's not all your fault,"

"Yeah not all of it, but some of it is,"

Ness didn't mean it like that when he was going to talk again Lucas cut him off.

"Just leave me alone please," Lucas said looking away.

"Lucas don't worry about Sonic he'll be fine, but we have something else to worry about," said Lucario.

"What do you mean Lucario?" asked Ness.

"I believe Sonic could have escaped that wave, but something had stopped him," said Lucario. "You don't think Falcon could have…"

"Falcon is crazy, but he's no cheat so someone outside the mansion must had tried to take out Sonic," explained Ness. Now he had Lucas's attention.

"So what your saying is someone tried to take Sonic out, but why Sonic hasn't been in this world long or even done anything to aggravate anybody," Lucas said.

"Well except maybe Falcon," said Ness.

"It must be somebody Sonic knows perhaps this scientist that Mario had spoken of," Lucario inferred.

Just then the light had went off and Mario stepped out. Lucas jumped up.

"So how is he?" Lucas asked begging.

"He's fine just had some sea water still in his lungs and running at that speed he needed oxygen, but his lungs had sea water so he collapse," explained Mario. Lucas sighed with relief.

"He's fine now if you want to talk to him you'll need a chilidog for a jump start," said Mario with a laugh.

"I'll go get the chilidog," volunteered Ness as he left the room.

"I guess we'll just wait in Sonic's room," said Lucario.

Moments later Ness returned with about 10 chilidogs.

"Mario said a chilidog," said Lucario.

"Well I have feeling he'll want more than one," said Ness.

Ness took one of the chilidogs and waved it front of Sonic's nose. Sonic's nose twitched then he started to drool and through pure reflex he ate the chilidog right out of Ness's hands. "Wow I thought I might lose my hand for a second," Ness said checking his hand. Sonic swallowed the chilidog and quickly regained concousnous. "Wow I can't believed that worked," said Lucario. "What's up guys hey are you going to eat those," said Sonic eyeing the chilidogs. They shook their heads then Sonic devoured the rest of them. Sonic then leapt out of bed did a little stretching and then gave them a thumbs up. Lucas walked up to Sonic and had a mad look on his face.

"Sonic you could have been killed out there if you though there was a chance of you falling in the water then why did you accept the challenge especially since you were scared," Lucas asked in anger and concern.

"Well as you can see I didn't die and I feel great and to answer your question …" Sonic got serious (NO WAY) " you cant let fear rule you courage isn't not having fear its facing it even though your scared, but stay confident no matter what if you have time to worry then run cheesy saying but you get what I mean so no way I was gonna be second when it comes to speed so I didn't back down," Sonic explained.

"Well Sonic congrats on the race, but I think someone attempted to take you out," said Lucario.

"Yeah, I thought so to especially since I felt something grab me and try and take my Chaos Emerald lucky I spun at the right time," said Sonic.

"Chaos Emerald?" they all questioned.

"It's this," said Sonic showing a blue glowing emerald.

"A piece of jewelry why would someone want that and what's up with glowing emeralds don't do that?" Ness asked.

"This is a Chaos Emerald where I come form there are seven in existence each a different color green, blue, red, white, cyan, purple, and yellow each emerald posses an incredible amount of energy, but when all seven come together the power can create a miracle or if absorbed one would have access to unlimited energy," Sonic explained.

The story was mind numbing, but understandable.

"So that settles it the person who attacked you must be someone you know since I'm sure no one has heard of that legend it's best to keep this a secret especially from the villains," said Lucario.

Ness looked out the window.

"It's getting late I think we should go to bed now," said Ness.

"Yeah," yawned Lucas. Sonic then had an idea.

"You guys want me to show you this emeralds power?" asked Sonic. They all looked at each other.

"What the heck fire away Sonic," said Ness. Sonic grasps the emerald then the emerald started to grow brighter.

"I-Incredible the power I can feel it," said Lucario.

"Ok here goes… chaos control," said Sonic and the disappeared.

(Somewhere in the mansion)

"Hmmm" said Ganondorf.

"What is it?" asked Bowser.

"I feel a power unlike I've felt before someone here is hiding something and I can feel it," said Ganondorf.

Sonic and his friends appeared in front their rooms. "Interesting so you can teleport using the emerald," asked Lucario.

"I can teleport and manipulate time and space with just one emerald," gloated Sonic. They said their goodnights and went to bed.

"Hey Ness you still up?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," answered Ness a little annoyed with him.

"I'm sorry about how I acted I was just worried," apologized Lucas.

"It's ok lets get to bed so we have energy to keep up with Sonic," said Ness. That was that everyone went to bed.

(Outside the Mansion)

"You know what you have to do right," asked the mysterious voice.

"Yeah, yeah I got it already sheesh I just can't wait to crush that loser Ness and that wimp Lucas," said a boy in a spider mech.

"Well have fun and don't forget to get the Chaos Emerald from Sonic he's the blue hedgehog remember," said the voice as it left the screen.

"This is going to be a breeze especially with the mustached guys improvements," he said.

(Morning)

Everyone in the mansion was quietly sleeping in there "beds" some weren't normal sleepers. Sonic was outside on the ledge with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. Lucario was in his usual meditation state on his bed. Just then the intercom had turned on.

"Glad I don't have ears this is going to be funny," said Master Hand.

He put the blow horn to the intercom and pressed the button. The whole mansion vibrated as all the smashers suddenly hit the floor and ceilings nearly making them collapse. The Master Hand was laughing. Getting his breath

"Hahahah wi-will everybody come to the meeting room please," said Master Hand said struggling not to laugh too hard. The smashers were pretty pissed off and went to the meeting room.

"The jokes on him because that little stunt just caused him some major property damage ," said Falco with a little smile.

"What I can't hear you!" yelled Fox. 

"Well now that everyone is here I have an announcement the matches will begin today so allow me to explain how this will work," said Master Hand.

There was a machine it was about the same size as Master Hand in width and length. It was connected to tubes that went along the wall and came out the ceiling there were four in all.

"This machine is called Beautifully Awesome Machine B.A.M for short," said Master Hand. All the smashers looked at Master Hand with an eyebrow raised. "Hey last time I checked I run this house and I paid for the beds you sleep in so I can name it whatever I want got it," said Master Hand turning into a fist. The smashers just rolled their eyes.

"Now back to what I was saying the B.A.M will serve as the rule setting device so you can set the rules that you want say no items, 2 min match, stock battle, etc and then you must insert your badges choose a destination and your there. There can only be 4 smashers brawling at a time and the one with the most wins when the competition is over shall be the Brawl champion and go up against last years champion Mario. And on that subject Veterans I expect you to treat the newcomers with respect, and I don't want any trouble. The 12 are the ones in charge when I'm not around got it," explains Master Hand.

"The 12 who are they?" asked Sonic. Lucario and Lucas just shrugged, but Ness explained.

"The 12 are the very first smashers to walk these halls and are some of the best fighters here," said Ness. "Who are they?" asked Lucas. "There Mario, Yoshi, Samus, Fox, Kirby, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Link, Captain Falcon, Luigi, Jigglypuff," Ness smiled "and yours truly," he laughed. 

Master Hand then continued, "In case you don't know who the 12 is I would like you all to come up," said Master Hand. The 12 stood up and joined Master Hand on stage. "These are the original 12 so now you know so no excuses alright uh Ness stay and Wario please joins us on stage the rest of you can sit down," said Master Hand.

Sonic just rubbed his chin staring at the originals.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Lucario asked.

"Just starting to remember something," Sonic answered.

"Now allow me to explain why your badges are so important you see you must insert your badge in one of these four slots then you will be transported to the stage," said Master Hand.

"So Ness, and Wario would you like to be the demonstration," asked Master Hand.

"Sure," said Ness. "Whatever as long as I get to pound big head over there," said Wario.

"Oh boy Wario will regret saying that to Ness," said Lucas. Ness and Wario put there badges in and were sent to Battlefield.

"Now watch the screen and enjoy the show," said Master Hand. Ness and Wario immediately went at it. Ness punched Wario in the face then Wario had shouldered him in the chest. Ness flipped then whirled in a circle smacking Wario.

Wario shook it off then jumped in the air and tried to drill him, but Ness let out a PK Flash attack that blew Wario another direction. Ness let out another PK Flash this time much stronger and it blew Wario farter away. Wario recovered and tripped Ness by sweeping his feet with his hand. He then grabbed Ness then spun him around twice and then threw him. Ness landed on the ground with his hands then avoiding Wario's tackle. Then he spin kicked Wario across the face. All the smashers watching just went like "Ooooo".

"That had to hurt," Sonic added. And Ness landed on his feet.

"PK Fire," yelled Ness. The attack hit and trapped Wario then he ran up to Wario grabbed him threw him into the ground sent out flames through his fingertips. Wario bounced up then he smacked him away using his bat. "Next time watch who you throw your insults at," said Ness. Wario knew he would lose if he didn't do anything so he reached in his pocket and pulled out a clover of Garlic he ate it and then he started glowing.

"That can't be good," said Ness. Wario then emerges as Warioman. Ness shook his head. "Nice tights," Ness said.

"Your in for a pounding now runt," said Wario-man.

"By a man in tights,"

Wario-man came at him faster than Ness could counter, and slammed his shoulder into his chest, but this time it was much harder. Ness had the wind knocked out him. Ness struggled to his feet but then Wario started pounding him in the ground with super fast punches keeping Ness on the ground. Then he threw Ness up in the air then jumped and grabbed his leg and threw him back down hard. Then he pile drived him (his elbow hit him in the stomach) forcing all the air out him. Then Ness gasped for air while trying to think of a plan. 

"Man Wario's being pretty rough," thought Ness. "If I cant out match him, I'll out smart him hmmm he seems to be pretty out of control with his movements, so there's one I way I can beat him," Ness thought.

Ness finally got enough air for his muscles to work and got on his knees. Wario got on his motorcycle and sped at Ness. Ness then just disappeared and Wario just fell off his bike.

"Where did he go?" said Wario.

"Up here try and get me fat man," Ness was on the top platform then jumped high in the air. Wario had followed.

"Your so fat that anything you wear can be classified as tights," Ness teased. Wario dashed at Ness, but at the last second Ness disappeared then reappeared behind Wario and pushed him into the air. Wario was too high to get back and flew off in the distance.

"And that's game," said Ness.

Ness and Wario came back in the meeting room.

"I don't believe it how did I lose I had it he was mine," Wario yelled. Ness fell to his knees. Lucas ran over to him and put his arm around his neck and helped him up.

"Wario such roughness will not be allowed her so you better watch yourself unless you think you can take me!" yelled Master Hand.

"O-Ok it won't happen again," Wario pleaded.

"Now that is settled you are free to do whatever I don't care," said Master Hand floating from the room. Most smashers stayed and fight, but others left to relax.

"Ness I think you should go to the infirmary your pretty banged up," said Lucas.

"I'll be fine just need some time is all. Sides I don't need some twit babysitter," said Ness. Lucas let go of Ness with is hands ready in case he fell.

"I'm going to the lake if ya need me that's where I'll be," said Ness. Lucas was about to comment, but Ness didn't pay him any mind as he walked out.

"Well with that wake up call we had I need some more sleep," yawned Sonic.

"Yeah I'll be on the entertainment floor," said Lucas. Lucario and Sonic nodded then went to their rooms.

(The Lake)

Ness came out a portal and skid to a halt. He stopped in front a wide-open lake. The water is clean and clear, without the least bit of contamination.

"My favorite spot to relax after a long day. That roomy of mine probably would have forced me to tag along with him all day. Kid gets tiresome after a while, and I wouldn't get any sleep at all,"

Ness pulled off his backpack, so he could lay his head on it. He smiled as he bathed in the warm sun. All of a sudden he heard a noise in the bushes. He turned to the noise, and was able to tell it was coming from a bush. With a sigh he stood up then he walked over to investigate. He pushes the bush aside and saw the figure of a boy. He sees blonde hair, and instantly sighs.

"Lucas is that you?" asked Ness. The boy was face down on the ground. Ness ran over to help him. "Are you okay?" asked Ness.

"I'm fine, but your not," said the boy. Then the boy exploded blowing Ness into a tree. Then a spider like robot had landed in front of him.

"Wow Ness what do ya know curiosity CAN kill the cat," said the boy in the machine.

"P-Pokey!" exclaimed Ness.

"Well so kind of you to remember me, but even so your still as good as dead!" said Pokey with a smile.


	4. The Fast, The Aura, and The Pshycics

**Super Smash Family part 4  
"The Fast, the Aura, and the Psychics part 2"**

  
Lucas was just sitting in the T.V. room watching T.V. with Toon Link when all of a sudden his badge started to glow.

"Huh what's going on," said Lucas holding up his badge. The badge glowed a red light, which confused Lucas.

"What's wrong," Toon asked not even looking away from the giant screen T.V.

"My badge," Lucas said showing him. Toon Link glanced at it.

"I don't know how these darn things work mines been glowing all day," Toon said irritated.

Just then the older Link came by a little steamed.

"Uh oh," said Lucas.

"Uh oh what this movie has a happy ending I'm sure of it," he said.

"Not the movie but..." Lucas didn't even finish when Link suddenly snatched Toon out his seat and threw him over his shoulders.

"Hey the movies not over yet," Toon complained folding his arms.

"They both die the end," Link said.

"How do you know?" Toon challenged.

"It's Romeo and Juliet!" Link exclaimed.

"So?"

Link just shook his head as he carried him away. Toon then waved at Lucas then Lucas unsure if he should waved back.

"Well that didn't answer my question, but if I had to guess they can be communicators to," Lucas thought. "I wonder what this means hmm maybe a veteran knows,"

He looked around then he saw Fox so he jumped off the couch and walked over to Fox playing house of the dead with Falco.

"Come on Falco use the &*# shotgun," yelled Fox.

"Hey watch your *&# mouth there are children here," he yelled back.

Lucas walked over then and tapped Fox's arm.

"Yeah what's up," said Fox without turning around.

"Fox what does it mean when the Smash Badge glows red?" asked Lucas.

"Oh that just means that someone from that persons world is in danger, or when it glows black that means… Falco if you throw a grenade one more time and it hits me I swear I'll.." said Fox.

"Uhem," Lucas coughed a bit to get Fox to focus.

"Oh sorry when it glows black that means a smasher is in mortal danger and needs help from anybody," explained Fox without turning around. Lucas looked at his badge and it was glowing red.

"Oh no Ness he must be in danger," Lucas thought "Hmm last time I talked to him he said he was going to…the lake,"

He began walk toward the elevator. He push the up button got in and pressed the 4th floor.

"If Ness is in serious danger than I shouldn't go alone," he said.

The badge begun to get darker and darker in color as it turned form red to dark red. Lucas started to panic.

"Come on elevator move it," he said. The door opened on the 4th floor and Lucas had zoomed out nearly stepping on Kirby.

"Poyo?" questioned Kirby.

"I don't know, but when ya gotta go ya gotta go," said King Dedede as he and Kirby got in the elevator. Lucas ran down the hall way and skid to a halt in front of Sonic and Lucario's door. He didn't want to be rude, but it was an emergency so he just barged in. He looked around and saw Lucario in meditation on his bed, but he didn't see Sonic. He walked over to Lucario, but as his mouth opened Lucario had already started talking.

"What seems to be the problem Lucas you look disturbed," said Lucario without moving or opening his eyes.

"I-It's Ness he's in trouble!"

That got Lucario attention as he opened his eyes to look at Lucas.

"How do you know?"

"Here," said Lucas as he showed his badge to Lucario. It was glowing a dark bloody red. "Fox said that when it glows like this it means someone from that persons world is in trouble,"

Lucario closed his eyes and focused his Aura.

"Uh what are you doing?" asked Lucas.

"I'm using my Aura to scan for Ness hmmmm I got him uh oh," said Lucario.

"Uh oh why did you say uh oh," Lucas panicked.

"I found Ness but his Aura is getting weaker if we don't hurry to him he… wont make it," Lucario said grimly.

"Well then lets not waste time then lets go," said Sonic jumping from the balconies side.

"Thank goodness you're here Sonic Ness is…" Lucas started.

"I know I overheard everything so lets not waste anytime," said Sonic. Sonic grabbed his Chaos Emerald, Lucas, and Lucario jumped out the window then when he touched down on the ground he dashed off into a direction.

"SONIC THE LAKES THE OTHER WAY!" yelled Lucario.

"Whoops time to make a U-turn," said Sonic as he ran the other way.

Ness had just slammed into a tree then slid down to the ground. Pokey's claws were about to hit, but Ness rolled making the claw hit the roots of the tree. Ness tried to get away, but was cut off as Porkey had landed in front of him. Then he slammed his claw on Ness, but Ness had his shield up so he didn't get the full blow. He didn't get the full blow but it was enough to get him on his knees.

"Hahahahaha that's just where you should be in the dirt on your knees begging me for forgiveness," gloated Pokey.

Ness said nothing.

"Well, well, well nothing to say well I guess I should just finish you then move on the that wimp Lucas to bad I would made you listen to him scream," boasted Pokey.

Ness clinched his fist. Pokey raised his claw to deliver the final blow when all of a sudden a beeping had begun.

"Huh, the emerald detector the old man gave me is going off wonder why, but I better finish this before I investigate," he said. Sonic was about 100 yards from Porkey.

"Lucario you hit em high I'll hit em low. Lucas get Ness," Sonic told them. Sonic threw Lucario at the machine and threw Lucas at Ness.

Sonic's speed had launched them like living missiles. Lucas grabbed Ness by wrapping his arms around his waist then he rolled him to safety. Lucario kicked Porkey's machine in the top of the back and Sonic slide tackled three of the claws that helped it stand from the front. Pokey fell face first to the ground. Lucario stood ready then Sonic joined him at his side and put his hands up in a boxing pose. Porkey had then stood up and was now back on his "feet" or claws or whatever.

"Huh he's just a kid," said Lucario.

"Yeah, a kid with a little toy," said Sonic.

"This is no toy you fool it's an advance piece of equipment," said Pokey.

"I stand corrected it's a fancy toy, hey does that thing get cable?" Sonic asked.

"I will crush you, you, you.… blue hedgehog well what do ya know you must be Sonic the hedgehog," said Pokey.

"So, you must be the one that tried to take Sonic out during that race," Lucario said.

"Wasn't me but I do know who did do it though, but I wont tell," Porkey teasd.

"Sonic do you know this kid?" asked Lucario.

"Nope, haven't seen this kid my entire life, but I'm guessing the way he fought Ness I'm going to guess he's from their world,"

"Hey enough talk hand over that emerald, and I might let you all leave here with your lives," said Pokey.

"Sorry, but no way I'll let some weird kid take this emerald you might do weird stuff with it heck looking at you, you may think it's rock candy," said Sonic.

"Fine then I'll use my emerald to take yours," said Porkey.

"Wait, what," said Sonic.

Porkey had pulled out a purple Chaos Emerald then Sonic's Chaos Emerald started to glowing, as did Porkey's. The glow was blinding then after a few seconds the glow dimmed down. Everyone had then opened their eyes and stared at the emeralds.

"T-That was INCREDIBLE," exclaimed Porkey.

"Oh man the emerald he has is real, but how did he get it," Sonic thought. Porkey connected his emerald to the machine. 

"NO!" yelled Sonic as he charged at Pokey. He had jumped head first at his capsule, but Sonic was blown back by the energy. Sonic landed on his hand then pushed off and landed in a crouch position.

"I feel the power it's incredible!" exclaimed Pokey.

"Sonic can we take him?" asked Lucario.

"Yeah we should not like he has all seven," said Sonic standing back up.

Pokey had then charged toward the two heroes. They both jumped to the side to avoid the attack. He then charged again at Sonic, but Sonic flipped over him. Lucario charged him and used double kick on top of the machine. Porkey had just let out a shock wave that made Lucario fall to the ground. Pokey was about to stab Lucario with his claw, but Sonic had spun and slammed into the side of the claw. 

The claw bounced off Sonic then went in the air. Then he threw the claw again this time at Sonic. Sonic did a short jump and the claw had slammed into the ground then Sonic ran up the claw. Using his other claws Pokey lashed at Sonic. Sonic jumped on another clawed then kicked another one coming at him away then landed on another then did a back flip kick on another. Sonic then landed on another claw then jumped high in the air making Pokey look up.

"Now Lucario!" yelled Sonic.

Pokey forgot about Lucario when he looked down he saw a full charged Aura sphere coming right at him. Lucario launched the attack at Pokey who just fell back a little bit but then knocked it away. And then Sonic came down his foot first. Pokey blocked the kick with on arm then knocked him away with another. Sonic slammed into the ground. Lucario came in straight. The machine widened out all its claws then launched them all at Lucario at super speed. Lucario crouched down avoiding one then punched one away with his right hand then brought that same hand up blocking another one. Then he brought his left hand down blocking and catching another claw. With the claw still in his grasp he twirled around twisting the claw. 

"HEY STOP THAT!" yelled Pokey.

He then sent all his claws on Lucario again. Sonic then spun like a wheel into the claw that was extended smashing it. Both Pokey and Lucario fell back on their feet.

"How dare you break my claw you'll pay for this," Pokey said.

"Uh I'm kinda low on cash do you take IOUs?" Sonic said. Pokey started to get really irritated.

"Hey Luacario," Sonic called looking at the claw in his hand. Lucario also looked at the claw then smiled and nodded catching what Sonic was saying. Sonic jumped back and curled into a ball and started to spin. Lucario walked up casually and held the claw like a golf club. He shook his hips a little bit then pulled back.

"FOUR!" Lucario yelled launching Sonic.

Sonic slammed into the machine making it hit the ground Sonic ricocheted off the robot and landed next to Lucario.

"Yeah, way to go guys you got him!" yelled Lucas from the sidelines. All the action had finally woken up Ness.

"W-What happened?" Lucas had heard him and ran to his side.

"Ness I'm glad your still alive," said Lucas.

"More or less I guess," replied Ness. Then Ness had gasped.

"Pokey watch out he's ugh," said Ness trying to get up, but grunting in pain. 

"You shouldn't move yet and don't worry Sonic and Lucario have Porkey handled," said Lucas.

Ness looked at him then he looked to see Porkey on the ground. Surprised and interested he tried to sit up again, but was in too much pain. Lucas had helped Ness sit up then put his arm around his neck then helped him stand up.

"Yeah go get em you guys!" yelled Ness.

Sonic gave Ness a thumps up then went at Porkey again. Porkey was now back on his 'feet' (Whatever) then jumped high in the air. Then from the back a laser started to charge.

"Ima Fiireeing ma lazar!" yelled Porkey.

Sonic laughed "Ha what a dork," he said.

The Laser came down in rapid fire. Sonic and Lucario began dodging left, right, all other types of directions. Sonic dove out of the way then performed a cartwheel, and then a side flip. Lucario dove forward then rolled onto his feet. He sidestepped most of the lasers coming at him, but he was much more calm. Porky was only wildly shooting not really taking aim. However, they couldn't get closer at the rate they were going.

"Looks like they could use some help," said Lucas. Lucas had helped Ness to a tree.

"Hey Lucas think you can get my backpack it's over there?" asked Ness as he pointed to the shore of the lake.

"Sure," replied Lucas. Lucas sat him down ran over to his backpack picked it up, and brought it back to Ness.

"Thanks," said Ness. Lucas nodded then turned and ran to the battle. Ness searched through his bag then found his bat.

"PK Thunder!" yelled Lucas.

The bolt had traveled through the air then went all around Pokey stunning him. Sonic saw his chance.

"Lucario give me a boost,"

Lucario cupped his hands together then Sonic jumped in his hands.

"We must time it just right," Lucario said.

Lucario threw Sonic up and at the top he jumped off going even higher. Pokey floated a little higher just out of Sonic's reach. Lucas used his PSI powers to grab Sonic and elevate him to Porky. He grabbed one of Porkey's curled up claws and pulled himself up. Then Sonic started spinning like a buzz saw. Then he sliced off one of the claws then another. Porky then smacked Sonic on the side making him fall. Pokey was falling and would have fell on Sonic if Lucas hadn't sent out a PK thunder. Sonic held out his hand and Lucario ran to the spot Sonic was about to land and grabbed it. Pokey had landed on the ground as well. Lucario had begun spinning Sonic around and around then he let Sonic go then Sonic spun and slammed into Pokey. Sonic had pushed Pokey all the way into a tree. Sonic had did a back flip and landed at Lucario's side.

"Hmph what's the matter got nothing left," Sonic said with a smirk. Porkey's machine was missing three claws two on one side and one on the other in the midsection. The machine sparked a little and was pretty beat up. 

"It's over you've lost Pokey," Lucas said.

"Yes, surrender now, and come quietly with us," Lucario said.

"What you want to bring him with us?" Sonic asked.

"He knows something, and we must find out what it is," Lucario said.

"Fine, but you're caring him,"

"Heh I'm not beaten yet," said Porkey.

He jumped in the air then raised his upper claws and charged a giant ball of energy. He threw it down on them and it looked like it was over until a string of energy had pushed the ball into the water where it exploded. Everyone looked at Lucas.

"Wasn't me," he said. Ness had then walked up.

"What the, but I, you, uh why," cried Porkey.

Ness looked completely brand new didn't have scratch on em.

"Well wondering when you were gonna get in on the action," said Sonic.

"I'll kill you all," yelled Pokey as hey again raised the energy ball, but this time it was purple.

"Oh man he must be using all the power that emeralds got," said Lucario.

"My, my some one needs a nap," Sonic said.

Lasers had then started coming out of the big ball. They all scattered rolling, jumping, and dodging as best they can. Lucario started charging an Aura sphere then a laser had came at him. Lucario rolled into the laser then fired his Aura sphere at the orb. The Aura sphere was absorbed. Then Lucario was struck in the stomach by one of the lasers. Since Sonic was the fastest most the lasers were concentrated on him. Sonic could dodge them no problem, but it just felt like the lasers were pushing him farther away form the others.

"Hey Piggy what's the matter can't hit a moving target?" Sonic asked. Pokey growled at him. 

Lucas jumped over a laser then hit Pokey with a PK freeze while he was distracted. The ice attack was absorbed. Then a laser powered by his PK freeze and aura sphere had come out and nailed Lucas. Lucas went down hard. Everyone looked in shock then in rage. Ness charged the machine dodging the lasers and then fired a full power PK Flash unfortunately it was absorbed as well. Sonic then went in to get close but was cut off again.

"Alright hedgehog here's the deal you hand over the emerald and I wont disintegrate your friends," said Porkey.

"I don't make deals with bad guys or ya know psychopaths," Sonic said scratching his ear.

"Fine then there lives are forfeit," Porkey said. He threw the ball down at the others. Sonic ran towards his friends as fast he could. Then the ball hit the ground then exploded.

"Heh alls well that ends well guess I better see if I can find that emerald,"Porkey then landed on the ground and began searching, but felt very disturbed. "It's not that I've found something it's the fact I didn't find anything nothing not even my emerald radar is going off. Hmmm guess I over did it but there should be something here," said Pokey. Just then his emerald radar went off it said the emerald was above him. 

Pokey looked up, but then his heart sank and a lump formed in his throat as he saw Lucario.

"WATCH THE POWER OF AURA!" Lucario yelled as he sent out a powerful blast of aura energy at Porkey. Porkey's machine was almost completely destroyed. Porkey again tired to stand up, but was knocked down by Ness's PK thunder tackle. Skipped over the ground and landed right in front of Sonic face up.

"Come on stupid thing move, move!" yelled Porkey. He looked at Sonic with fear.

"Alright tubby who are you working for huh?" Sonic demanded.

"Sorry, can't tell you, but don't worry he'll reveal himself soon trust me," said Pokey while messing with some buttons. 

"Trust you I couldn't trust you as far as I can throw which wouldn't be at all since I wouldn't even be able to pick you up,"

"But right now I have to go we'll get your emerald sooner or later," Porkey said with an evil smile.

"How many do you have now?" asked Sonic.

"Four," he said.

Sonic was surprised that they had so many already. He was going to question further until he finally noticed what Porkey was doing.

"Well I gotta go smell ya later and you will pay for the fat comments I quite sensitive about that," said Porkey.

He pressed a button and his pod was ejected and he flew off. While he was still in earshot Sonic had to say one more thing.

"I bet your quite the guy at parties people could always have a moon bouncer with you around," said Sonic. He could hear Pokey say very inappropriate words.

"At least he didn't get our emerald so that's a good thing right," said Ness.

"I guess," said Sonic. 

"Here Sonic I believe this is yours," Lucario said handed Sonic the Chaos Emerald. "That gem has incredible power at first I thought I would lose control of that attack,"

"Well good thing you didn't huh," said Sonic while patting Lucario on the back.

"Well now we know one thing this enemy that knows you is gathering forces, and arming them with chaos emeralds I wonder what next," said Lucario.

"Come on Lucario why you worried it took only four of us to beat him and there are like 35 smashers in all so as long as we stay united I'm sure everything will be okay," said Sonic.

"Hey Sonic where's Lucas?" asked Ness.

"He's …over there by that tree,"

Ness looked and saw the battered and bruised form of Lucas.

"Oh man," Ness ran over to him. "He looks worse then I did,"

Lucas's left sleeve was torn off he had cuts and bruises all over his body.

"We must hurry and take him to the infirmary," said Lucario.

"Ok then," said Sonic as he raised his Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" exclaimed Sonic and they disappeared in a white light. They appeared in the lobby of the smash mansion.

"That Chaos Control is really handy," said Lucario.

"Come on we gotta get Lucas to the infirmary," said Ness. Lucario picked him up and they ran to the infirmary. Lucky enough they ran into Mario and all he had to do was look at Lucas to know what to do. 

On the way to the infirmary Mario asked what happened.

"Well we got in a fight with one of Ness and Lucas's enemies and it got pretty rough," said Sonic. They burst through the infirmary doors and then Dr. Mario took it form there. Ness looked a bit guilty for some reason, but Lucario and Sonic just looked at each other then sat down. Just then Master Hand had burst through the doors.

"Dr. Mario had told me what happened over our private intercom, are you guys alright," he asked. They all nodded.

"I can't believe it this has never happened before," said Master Hand. "Hmmm uh oh I hope it isn't him," Master Hand mumbled that last part. No one heard it though.

Lucario could sense worry from Master Hand, but he didn't know what for.

"You all go to bed and Lucas will be here in the morning alright," said Master Hand. Sonic and Lucario nodded, but Ness was very reluctant so Sonic pushed him along. Master Hand then went to his office then formed a gun shape and created a portal. He then floated through it and into a dark area. 

"Subspace my least favorite place but I must see if he's… oh no," Master Hand gasped. (Just go with it please)

There was a whole army load of strange creatures. Then he looked then in horror he saw a man extracting a strange filling from inside … Mr. Game and Watch.

"So that's what happened to him I'll save him," he said. All of a sudden Master Hand couldn't move he was stuck. Chains of light had latched on to him.

"Well Master Hand long time no see," said a voice.

"Y-You how did you get out?" Master Hand questioned. 

"With a little help from me of course," said a man.

"You your that man from Sonic's universe," said Master Hand.

"Well that's not entirely accurate, but I guess it's time I tell someone my name uhem it's a pleasure to meet the Master of this world my name is Dr. Eggman…NEGA," said Dr. Eggman-Nega.

"Well Dr. I think everything is going according to plan," said the strange being holding Master Hand.

"Yes, even though Porkey failed, (He glanced at him Porkey who was cowering farther away). I still think they it was of good use since now we have the 5th Chaos Emerald," said Eggman-Nega.

"Using Master Hand as my puppet I shall disband the brawlers after all they are stronger together then separately," said the strange being.

"We shall start with the mightiest of friendships then work our way down," said the Doctor. Master Hand had stopped struggling then gave into the greater power.

"Now go," ordered the being. Master Hand went back through the portal into his office.

"The subspace army needs transportation," he said completely brainwashed.


	5. Friend or For Secret of the Original 12

**Super Smash Family part 5  
"Friend or Foe, the Secret Of the Original 12"**

The sun had risen in the east at about 9 a.m. It shown on a building where fighters from different universes called home. Inside there was a meeting going on between Master Hand and the original 12.

"So do you all understand now we must stay united," said Master Hand.

"United against what exactly?" questioned Samus.

"Yeah we should know what were up against right," said Fox.

"I not sure myself, but we cant have more injured fighters like Lucas or missing fighters like Mr. Game and Watch," he said. The original 12 looked shocked.

"So, you think that who ever this person is has kidnapped Mr. Game and Watch, but why would they do that he's not even one of the original 12," said Luigi.

"Maybe there's a secret about him no one knows about," suggested Link.

Ness was very quiet since the battle with Porky he was feeling pretty down and felt horrible. Kirby walked up to him and looked at him questionable. "Poyo?" asked Kirby. Assuming that was a question he just shook his head.

"I'm fine," he said. 

"Ness don't you have anything to say that will help shed some light on this situation," asked Link.

"Yeah Ness, you were actually in that battle, so come on spill what you know," said Fox.

"In order to help prevent what happened to Lucas not happen to any other smasher you have to tell us something and don't worry I checked on Lucas he's fine," encouraged Mario. Ness nodded.

"Well from what I can tell so far someone from Sonic's universe has joined forces with other villains from other universes and also giving them chaos emeralds," said Ness.

"Chaos Emerald?" everyone questioned. 

Mario thought for a moment then he explained. "I remember Sonic telling me about these Chaos Emeralds there supposed to be super powerful gems that give the user unlimited energy and there are only seven in existence," explained Mario.

"Yeah, that's right, and apparently they have 4 in there possession," said Ness.

"Oh boy then that means there are only three more," said Luigi.

"So, what do we do should we talk to Sonic about this? Maybe he has some ideas on how to help us, or should just go to his world and ask around for them," said Falcon.

"No we should just keep this to ourselves too much exposure could re-jog his memory," said Fox.

"(Then maybe just one of us should talk to him cause it's unavoidable that we must converse with him)," said Pikachu.

"I'll talk with him," said Mario.

"Hey all," said a voice.

They all turned to see Sonic standing in the doorway.

"S-Sonic what are you doing here this is a meeting with the original 12," said Jigglypuff.

"Oh come on I'm pretty original besides we have quite the history don't we," he said. They all looked in shock.

"Y-You remember," asked Falcon.

"Like it was yesterday," said Sonic.

"I had erased that memory," said Ness.

"Yeah you did, but as soon as I saw you guys on stage the memories started to flow back to me and the Chaos Emerald kinda overpowered that lock you put on my mind," Sonic explained.

"I'm really sorry Sonic we all are really," said Ness. Sonic then strolled into the room not even acknowledging the apology.

"It's really interesting how life is don't ya think," said Sonic still strolling. The 12 then felt a little unsettled then they looked like they were getting ready for a fight.

"You guys had ambushed me all those years ago because you thought I was something I'm not," Sonic said ignoring the poses everyone was striking.

"You'd think that I'd be pretty mad huh you'd think I'd want revenge and seeing you all here together makes me want to do that," said Sonic. Ness was horrified. Ness didn't realize when he first met on the roof that Sonic was the hedgehog they had ambushed all those years ago.

"Funny cause after that day I have always had this urge to get stronger and I have so if we were to fight now I'm 100% positive things would be different," said Sonic closing his eyes.

(Flashback)

Sonic was just out on a run when all of sudden he tripped over something. Sonic got to his feet and looked at the object he had just tripped on. "Huh what in the world is this," he said. Then all of a sudden the rock turned into a pink puff.

"What the…" yelled Sonic in alarm. The pink puff looked at Sonic then pointed a finger at him a yelled

"POYO!"

Then suddenly Sonic was hit by a big ball of energy had slid across the ground. When he looked up he saw someone or something with a cannon attach to his/her arm. Sonic shook off the attack and ran towards the one, who shot him, but he was rammed by something and again he hit the ground. Then Sonic turned to his side to see a giant ape come flying towards him. The ape landed on the ground with a big bang.

"Hmph that wasn't so tuff," said the muscular man. The ape then looked at the ground then noticed there was nobody there.

"Looking for me," came a voice from behind him. When the ape looked he was greeted with a kick in the face. The ape hit the ground. "Heh to easy now who are you guys, and what do you want from me," Sonic demanded.

"Hardly in the position for demands aren't you," said a familiar voice. Sonic turned his head to see Mario.

"So, this is the plan huh throw some chumps at me, and hope they get the job done. Heh pretty lame besides you're going to need more then these guys," he said.

Mario then whistled then 11 others had gathered next to him. "Is this enough?" Mario asked.

"So, what lie did he tell you to go along with this?" asked Sonic.

"He is our leader and he does what is best for and what is best is for the Smash world is that you are destroyed," said a small boy with a red cap.

"You shouldn't believe everything your leader says junior," Sonic replied.

"Can we get this done already," said what looked like a fox.

"Well if that's the way you want it then bring it on," said Sonic striking a pose.

"Well before we get started I think its best we know each other," said Mario.

"You already know me that's Link, Yoshi, DK, Samus, Fox, Captain Flacon, Kirby, Luigi, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, and Ness," said Mario pointing to each one.

"Well I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog hero of this world," said Sonic. The fighters looked a little surprise since he's supposed to be an evil tyrant. They shook it off then charged. Link, Samus, and Yoshi had surrounded Sonic. Link let out his grappling hook, Samus her grappling beam, and Yoshi his tongue. Sonic was to quick and moved out of the way then they had all got tangled. Sonic kicked Link down then took his hook and began swinging Samus and Yoshi. He then let go and launched them into a cliff.

Link got back up and starting slashing away. Sonic was to quick so the attacks were merely slicing the air, but one shot did get lucky and graze his cheek. Blood had come out that small grave alarming Sonic of how sharp that sword is. Link then came in trying to stab him. Sonic jumped up with his left hand on Link's shoulder merely hopping over him then kicked his feet from under him. Sonic grabbed his hand and his sword then with all his might thrust it in the ground. "Have fun with that," Sonic said leaving him.

He then turned to see the ape Donkey Kong come falling at him. Sonic jumped back landed on his hands then bounced up on his feet avoiding DK's slam. He raised both his hands then balled them into fist then brought them down. Sonic jumped to the right side of the attack. DK picked up both his hands then with his right hand threw a wide right hook. Sonic leaped frog jumped over his arm then jumped again before he could bring his arm down on him. Sonic then landed on a rock about half DK's size.

"Come on slugger I'm sure that tie isn't the only thing tacky about you,"

DK growled as he ran at him then punched and shattered the rock, but Sonic had done a back flip and when coming back around he did an uppercut kick, which hit DK in his chin. DK just brushed it off then back handed Sonic to the ground.

Fox then ran up to Sonic, but Sonic had did a sweep kick knocking Fox of his feet. While Fox was in the air he kicked him up in his stomach then he jumped meeting him in the air then did a Sonic Eagle (Sonic battle term for axe kick) Fox hit the ground hard. Sonic came back down to the ground, getting ready for the next attacker. Fox then got on his feet then used his Fox Illusion a new move he was working on. Fox moved faster then Sonic expected, and smacked Sonic to the ground. Sonic bounced up ready for another round. Fox tried the same move again, but Sonic also did the same thing but faster. They crossed each other in a fast second frozen for a minute. Sonic fell on his hands and knees coughing. While Fox just struggled to stay standing then he fell to the ground on his stomach.

"Still the fastest," Sonic said smiling. Fox had only got one good hit in on him while Sonic got like 12. 

Then Ness had charged him Sonic saw him then jumped on his feet then hopped over him and did a sweep kick which knocked him to the ground. Sonic then got ready to do a punch, but pulled back. "Nope sorry just can't do it," he said. "Huh what do you mean you can't do it," Ness asked.

"I can't fight a kid that's just wrong besides, one of my best friends is a kid," he replied.

Ness ignored the strange behavior and pulled out his bat. He started swinging but couldn't get a hit. Then when Ness was winding up Sonic ran pass him then snatched the bat right out of his hands.

"H-Hey give that back," Ness yelled reaching for his bat. Sonic put his hand on Ness's head to prevent him from reaching his bat.

"Sorry junior, but I don't want to hurt you," he said. Ness jumped back.

"Fine then I'll take it from you PK Fire," he yelled as flames came right out of his fingers. Sonic jumped back.

"Whoa I guess this isn't some ordinary kid, but even so I don't think I can fight you," he said.

Pikachu had tackled Sonic and took the bat back, and then he ran and gave it back to Ness. "Thanks Pikachu now lets try that move we worked on," said Ness. Pikachu nodded then hopped on Ness's shoulders. Ness held him like a Bazooka.

"PK thunder," Ness exclaimed.

Then the energy had traveled through the Pikachu and intensified then the energy came out super concentrated. The attack hit Sonic full on Sonic then hit a tree. Sonic was about to get back up when he started hearing singing then he suddenly got really sleepy so Sonic started running crazily in any direction. The wind was so strong that Jigglypuff was at its mercy and was floating along it. Then it slammed into a tree face first. Sonic then shook it off.

"Wow that was weird how the sleepies just came over me," he said.

He then looked and saw another concentrated shot of energy, and it hit hard. "Ugh that hurt," said Sonic. He looked, and saw Ness reading another attack. Sonic then did a spin dash and tackled Ness's feet, which made the blast, hit the ground where they were just standing. They were launched into the air then both Ness and Pikachu hit the ground face first. Sonic ran over to check out Ness, but was cut off from a bomb. 

"Thought you were done with me," yelled Link charging.

"Well I was hoping," Sonic said.

Link charged in then started making stabbing motions, as fast as he could but unfortunately it wasn't fast enough. Sonic didn't even have to move the spot he was standing. He just kept moving his body side to side. He moved to the right, and then ducked under with the sword grazing his ear. Link then tried to stab him in the head. Sonic barley had time to move his head to the left making the blade rest on his right shoulder.

"You should really clean this thing once in a while," Sonic said. Then he did a back flip with both his feet hitting him in the chin. And while he was dazed Sonic landed on the ground, and came at him spinning like a wheel. Link quickly put his shield in front of him protecting him from the full attack. Sonic was however able to push him into the ground.

"Ok this is getting out of hand I think it's best I just leave before someone else gets huuurrrt," yelled Sonic has Kirby came swinging his hammer. Sonic ducked, weaved, and jumped over the hammer. "Trust me you wont hit me with that hammer I've had a lot of practice," he said.

Then Sonic was hit in the side by a roll out by Jigglypuff. Sonic hit a tree then opened his eyes to see Luigi. Luigi put his hand in karate chop way then tried to stab Sonic, but Sonic moved so it went right into the tree. Luigi tore his hand out the tree then the tree fell.

"Whoa I didn't know you were that strong," Sonic said.

"A little training can go a long way," he replied.

"Well its been fun you guys, but this has to end," Sonic said. Sonic then pulled out a gold glowing ring. Sonic then squeezed it in his hand then Sonic started to glow. Fox had pulled out his reader and saw that Sonic's energy levels were increasing.

"Watch yourselves everyone his energy is increasing," warned Fox. Sonic then jumped in the air and started spinning. Hit Luigi first flew through the air into a tree with half his body sticking out. Samus had tried to punch him away with her arm cannon but Sonic started to tear apart the cannon when he came in contact with it then slammed into her chest. DK had a punch ready, and waiting for Sonic only problem is Sonic landed on his fist then spun up his arm, and right across the right side of his face. Ness had got up then saw Sonic come for him, but Sonic bounced in front of him then went over his head. He smashed through Yoshi's egg roll, and Jigglypuff's roll out at the same time. Kirby jumped in then came with his hammer then tried to bring it down on Sonic. Sonic rolled under him then uncurled then flipped backwards then slammed his right foot on top of Kirby forcing him into the ground.

Finally Capt. Falcon who had his signature move ready. Sonic came in full force then collided with Capt. Falcon's Falcon punch. The both went flying but only Sonic recovered. Sonic was a little wobbly while he was standing. He took out everyone all except one. Everyone was on the ground groaning. Then Mario had appeared. He seemed surprised, but not to surprise.

"I didn't think you could beat them," said Mario.

"Well I did… and you know what else…I'd do … it …again," Sonic said falling onto the ground. Mario approached Sonic then his hands turned into fire.

"Mario stop," yelled Ness who was the only one standing.

"He isn't bad he's a good guy I can tell. He had breezed right by me, and I didn't even move," said Ness.

"Well he isn't what he appears," said Mario.

"Neither are you apparently," said Ness. Mario's eyes widened then he looked at his fallen comrades then closed his eyes.

"Ness were going to forget about this and just go home, I want you to use your powers and erase his memory ok," said Mario walking away from Sonic trying to revive his fallen friends.

Ness nodded then walked over to Sonic then focused his energy and erased Sonic's memory of the events. He then stood up and went to help Mario get the other originals and then they all left.

(Present)

Sonic then opened his eyes. "Well what do you want to know?" he asked.

Everyone had looked at Sonic quizzically. "Uh we try and kill and erase your memory and you'll forgive us just like that," asked Ness.

"Yep cause were friends now right as long as you guys wanna be," he said with a smile. Everyone had nodded, in agreement.

"Well I guess we might as well start with the questions then," said Samus.

"Okay first of all how do you control these emeralds of yours, and how do they work?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Well the power of the chaos emeralds go back to ancient times, so no one really knows how they were created. What we do know is they are extremely powerful. When you get all seven together a miracle is supposed to happen. Which is why they get the nickname of miracle gems," Sonic started to explain.

"(But how we use power)?" DK asked using his translator.

"Well the chaos emeralds can be used to power machinery, unlock hidden abilities, or give you power beyond your wildest dreams. The kind of power it creates totally depends on the heart of the person using them. You control it with your heart," Sonic said.

"I see so if we were to use the emeralds the energy it would create would be good," Mario clarified.

"Well it depends on your feelings, and your heart at that certain time for a certain type of power to come out," Sonic said.

"Well how can we locate them?" Fox asked.

"My buddy Tails had created a radar to find them, but since I don't have it with me we can use the emerald I have," Sonic said.

"How will that help?" Link asked.

"The chaos emeralds are like magnets, they attract each other when they're close together, and they give off an incredible light when they meet. I can tract them myself using my natural senses," Sonic said.

"Natural senses since when could you do that?" Mario asked.

"Mario when you first met me what color were my eyes?" Sonic asked. Mario scratched his chin and thought long and hard on the answer. Then he snapped his fingers when he remembered.

"They were black," Mario said. Then Mario noticed Sonic's eyes were instead an emerald green.

"So what you got contacts," Captain Falcon said. "No, I was expose directly to chaos energy, and have been in contact with it many times which gave me power each time," Sonic said.

"Like that Chaos Control ability?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, cause normally Chaos Control only happens when you have all the chaos emeralds, but I only need one," Sonic said.

"Oh so that makes you special huh?" Luigi said.

"Hey, can't that friend of yours Shadow use Chaos Control?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, but he has it as a natural ability, but its limited without an emerald," Sonic said.

"(All this talk about Chaos has gotten my tired)," Yoshi said. Kirby had then yawned so big that room started to shift.

"Well that was something else well lets take a break for now and come back later in one hour," said Master Hand. Everyone nodded then everybody left for there rooms. Mario had stopped Sonic before he went up the stairs with Ness.

"Hey-a Sonic I would-a like to tell you something," said Mario. "I-a never told-a you this even when we became-a friends, but I'm-a sorry," said Mario.

"No problem, and hey I'm sorry too friends to the end right," said Sonic. Mario nodded, as did Sonic. Sonic grabbed Ness then ran up the stairs.

"Oh yeah I better go check on Lucas," he said. Mario then walked to the infirmary. He then went into the room with the beds, but he noticed something odd there were sparks flying around everywhere. Mario walked through the door then got blasted by some intense negative energy and then his head slammed into the wall knocking him unconscious. The one who knocked out The Leader of the Original 12 was… LUCAS!


	6. Negative Influence

**Super Smash Family part 6**

"**Negative Influence"**

Sonic and Ness had made it to there rooms when Ness's badge started to glow. "Oh come on didn't we already do this," Ness complained. "Well I guess we should go check it out then I'll just get Lucario," Sonic said opening his door. "Lucario we got trouble," Lucario opened his eyes from his meditation and then sighed. "I was hoping to just rest," he said. They hurried down the stairs then they saw all the villains gathering in the meeting room. "Huh I thought Master Hand said we were taking a break," said Sonic. "Well maybe he's just informing them that they shouldn't do anything foolish," said Ness actually curious himself, but more worried for Lucas. They made it to the infirmary when they saw Mario on the ground unconscious. "Mario!" exclaimed Sonic rushing to his side. He put his two fingers on his wrist to check his pulse then sighed. "Well he's still alive," "Who would do this?" Lucario questioned. "A more accurate question would be who could do this Mario is no push over," said Sonic. Ness saw that the doors for the rooms with the beds were blown off their hinges. "Oh no," he thought. Ness ran into the room to see Lucas was gone. Ness pounded the bed with his fist as he closed his eyes tightly. "Who ever took out Mario also took Lucas it would seem," said Lucario. Sonic walked over to the doors and observe them.

"They might have took Lucas as a bargain for your Chaos Emerald Sonic," said Lucario. Sonic stood up from investigating the doors.

"I'm afraid that no one took, but he may've left on his own," he said. Ness turned to Sonic with doubt on his face. "I mean look at the doors they were blown outward which means something was coming out and the window was closed and locked so the person would most likely force their way in if they couldn't pick a lock and there's no sign of a struggle anywhere if he really took him,"

"So, you're a detective now?" Ness asked.

"I watch a lot of Inspector Gadget,"

"So what you're saying is Lucas is the one that did that to Mario," said Ness.

"I didn't say all that, but I may be thinking it a little," Sonic said.

"Lucario see if you can track Lucas down using you aura," said Ness. Lucario nodded and closed his eyes and focused on Lucas's aura. He scanned the whole building till he found something strange.

"There seems to be some negative aura in the building," said Lucario.

"Hmmm, maybe that's our men where is he?" Sonic asked.

"He's going up the elevator and now he's on the 4th floor,"

"The 4th floor, why go there if he wanted to escape he would go to the roof?" Ness asked.

Sonic thought for a moment then realizes his Chaos Emerald was in his room. Without explaining he said to get Peach to help Mario and ran off. Ness and Lucario looked at each other then Lucario went to find Peach while Ness watched Mario. Sonic wasted no time instead of running up the stairs he was jumping from rails to walls then landed on the wall opposite to the door to his floor. Sonic jumped towards the door and smashed thorough it knocking it off it's hinges. Sonic ran across the hall spinning his feet then he came to his room with the door knocked off its hinges.

"Man Master Hand's going to lose it when he finds out all these doors got knocked down," Sonic muttered then he saw the figure reaching for his Chaos Emerald. Sonic ran and snatched it before the person could lay a finger on it.

"Sorry but this a little to gaudy for you, might I suggest a silly band," said Sonic. Then the figure turned into the light then reveled his face. "I was hoping it wasn't you Lucas but I guess that that's out the window,"

"Yeah and so are you," said Lucas firing a PK thunder, but this was much more powerful and threw Sonic right out the window. Sonic hit the ground level and landing in the dirt.

"I guess I set myself up for that one," Sonic groaned.

Meta Knight who was just passing by heard the crash and ran towards it. "What's going on in here?" He demanded.

As soon as he was in the doorway he was hit by Lucas's PK Freeze and was frozen solid. Lucas glanced at Meta Knight then walked out onto the balcony and saw Sonic sitting up from the attack.

"Man I had no idea Lucas was that strong," said Sonic shaking his head. He looked up and saw Lucas falling towards him. "Yikes," yelled Sonic as he rolled into his back then onto his feet as Lucas slammed into the ground. Sonic readied himself for the next move.

"Sonic don't make me have to take that emerald by force," said Lucas.

"I'm not making you do anything, besides what do you want with it?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, who doesn't want a gem full of mystical energy," said Lucas sarcastically.

"Well, we don't have to be so practical. I mean what do you want to do with it," Sonic asked again. Lucas took a breath.

"I want the energy inside of it of course, during that battle with Porky I saw the emeralds true power, and I want that power for myself," Lucas explained.

"Lucas, I don't get why you would betray everyone like this, but I'm sure there must be a reason for this. Though at this point in time, it's far beyond me what, but I'm sure we can resolve this peacefully,"

Lucas charged up his powers and readied himself for battle. "Yeah, I thought not," said Sonic as he prepared for a fight.

Lucario had come back into the infirmary with Peach with him. "Oh my, Mario are you okay," asked Peach. Mario had finally come to.

"I just have a headache, but nothing to serious," Mario said. Peach merely grazed Mario's head when Mario had flinched.

"Humph a headache huh, seems to me like you could have a fractured skull," said Peach.

"Can you help him?" asked Lucario.

"Yes, I can bandaged him up, give him some pain killers, and maybe find some medicine that should speed up the healing process," Peach said stepping away from them and going through the medicine cabinets.

"Well what should we do about Lucas?" Lucario asked.

"The 12 will deal with him," said Mario standing up. However, a scalpel had flew through the air and landed right near Mario's head. Mario had then fell back to the floor in fear. Attention shifted to Peach who seemed to not even notice, but he got the hint. "D-Did I say the 12 I meant the 11 must stop him Lucario you go help to," Ness and Lucario nodded as they went out to find the other originals.

Sonic jumped over Lucas's mega PK Fire and then tried his slamming kick, but Lucas rolled out of the way. Lucas then let out a Psychic shockwave that blew Sonic back. Sonic landed on his back then looked up as Lucas came down on him. Sonic rolled to the side then spun right into Lucas making him skid across the ground. Lucas stammered to his feet and charged again. He then released a PK thunder that he swerved around then it hit him in the back. Lucas came at Sonic at an incredible speed. Sonic raised his Chaos Emerald then it started to glow. Sonic was fused with the energy he spun around and charged at Lucas. When the two collided sparks started to fly everywhere. Sonic then was able to break through and launched Lucas in the air then Sonic jumped up jumped up then grabbed Lucas. He then started spinning while he had Lucas in is grasps. He launched Lucas to the ground at an incredible speed. Lucas had slammed onto the ground. He was still for a moment and Sonic thought it was over. Then Lucas had got right back up.

"Come on Sonic I know you're a better fighter than that," said Lucas brushing himself off. Sonic actually could end the fight if he really wanted to, but he was holding back.

"Come on Lucas, your affectionate, I'm lovable, can't we just hug this out?"

Lucas glared at him. "You wont get off that easy,"

"I never do," Sonic groaned.

"Well since apparently that was your best shot here's mine," Lucas said. He jumped into the air and stared spinning. His energy had trapped Sonic and was shocking him then he kicked him away with some PSI energy. He pulled out his rope snake then grabbed Sonic's leg. Then spun him around and around and around then he had the snake let go. Sonic was hurled to the ground and when he landed he left a dirt trail. Lucas had then gathered energy into the palm of his hand. "Good Bye Sonic the Hedgehog,"

Suddenly two balls of energy had come at him. Lucas was blown away by the two attacks. He looked up and saw 11 of the original 12 and Lucario. They had wasted no time as they charged at Lucas Lucario and Ness ran to Sonic's side.

"Hey, Sonic, you okay?" asked Ness. Sonic pulled his face out of the dirt shook his head then spat out some dirt.

"Other then my bruised ribs, and my funny bone acting up, I'd say I'm good," he said.

"Lucario you stay here with Sonic leave everything to us," said Ness as he started off.

"Ness I know this doesn't feel right to you, but I've got a feeling that Lucas's action aren't his own so don't be to hard on him," Sonic said.

Ness just ran off seeming as if that didn't matter. Everyone had engaged Lucas in battle. Kirby had turned into a rock then Samus had grabbed him with her tether beam and swung him around. The rock form of Kirby had hit Lucas right in the stomach, and then Fox had come from behind and then punched him. Yoshi came and rammed Lucas with his head. DK came in and tried to slam his hands on Lucas, but Lucas used his PSI powers to halt DK. He then used a powerful Psychic shockwave that when DK hit the ground he formed a crater. Lucas then let out a mega shockwave that blew everyone away. Ness had got up then charged Lucas. Lucas let out a blast of energy that knocked Ness back down. Ness got up and looked at Lucas.

"Ha, your so pathetic it's to bad it had to be this way, but you know all things must come to an end sooner or later, sad really but you know what doesn't matter I didn't really care for you anyway," Lucas said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I didn't really feel that we were really friends I mean how could we be you just met me and you acted as if we've been buddies for years. I understand that you were being friendly, but that's all it ever was. You didn't care about me, and treated me like an annoyance. You know the really sad thing is I really did want to be friends and it's to bad you didn't feel the same. I hate you for that!" Lucas told him.

Ness looked at him with rage coming over him. What he said was somewhat true, but hearing it out loud made him feel worse. Ness did feel like he was just forced to be friends with Lucas because they're from the same world. That didn't much matter to Ness though but apparently it kinda did deep down. Ness then charged Lucas throwing punches.

"Aww what's the matter I hit a nerve," Lucas teased as he avoided all the punches. Ness grabbed him with his PSI then hurled him in the air. Lucas recovered then shot out a PK Freeze. Ness assumed that Lucas was showing his true colors, which is why he was so strong. Ness rolled away and saw this as his chance. He then used his PK Flash that hit Lucas hard. Lucas flipped in the air and landed on the ground holding his arm.

"Don't try to look weak now you jerk!" yelled Ness. Ness punched Lucas in the face then grabbed him with his PSI then slammed him into the ground over and over and over and over and over again.

The others had just let Ness vent his feelings since they had heard all that Lucas said. Lucas was badly injured, but he fought on anyway. When Ness had charged him he back handed him then in one swift motion had his rope snake grab Ness then swung him back then into the ground. Lucas then stood over Ness.

"Now I'll end this," He said raising two fingers in the air and started charging his energy. The others ran to aid Ness, but Lucas had a charge shot ready in his left hand and blasted them away. Lucas was about to bring his hand down when everything suddenly stopped. The wind, the trees, everything had just stopped. Then Sonic and Lucario had walked up.

"Incredible Sonic you stopped the flow of time," said Lucario amazed.

"Yeah, so I did. But we should probably do this now before time runs out," Sonic said walking over to Lucas. Lucario picked up Ness then Sonic had charged his Chaos Emerald then he disappeared. Sonic had sped around Lucas and started attacking him at supersonic speed. Lucas's body was reacting very slowly so it was as if he was standing still while Sonic was attacking.

Sonic had finished his supersonic onslaught then he snapped his fingers and time had started to progress as usual. Lucas then fell to the ground unconscious. Sonic looked at Lucas then to Lucario.

"Do you still sense the negative energy?" he asked. Lucario put Ness down then closed his eyes and then opened them.

"No I don't sense any of the negative energy from before,"

Ness walked over to Lucas with his fist a clenched then he turned and walked away. Sonic watched him as he left then sighed.

"Man this will be tough to fix, but better take Lucas to the infirmary," said Sonic going to pick up Lucas. He was then cut off from missile. "Hey, what's your deal the battles over,"

"Yes, it is, but Lucas is not going to the infirmary he's going in a cell and going to await his trial," said Fox.

"What! Guys you gotta be joking, the kids thirteen. It's completely normal for a evil presence to take root in them at that age,"

"Well Sonic he attacked Mario, you, and us consequences must be taken," said Luigi.

"His actions weren't his own I'm positive," said Sonic.

"Well you'll have to prove that in the trial," said Link. Donkey Kong took up Lucas and carried him back to the mansion as the others went with him. Sonic sighed.

"Well this will be a new experience being a lawyer," Sonic said.

"Your more like a defense lawyer but that's not the case we should figure out some evidence to prove Lucas is innocent," said Lucario. Sonic nodded and they walked into the mansion.

Deep in the smash mansion below the first floor was a basement. This basement was where some items were stored and prisoners. There were ten cells average in size and it was quite chilly in these cells. The cells were made from smananium the strongest metal in the smash world so strong the combine might of Bowser, Ganondorf, Donkey Kong, and even Master Hand could merely dent it. There was only one person in the cells a small blonde kid who was severely weakened, with cuts, and bruises. The boy was just starting to come to.

"Hmmm ugh w-what happened," he said waking up with his face on the cold floor. Lucas then attempted to move but was unable because of the soreness.

"Well look who's woken up," said a voice. Lucas crawled over to one of the two bunk beds in the room and grabbed the ladder and pulled himself up. Lucas couldn't hold onto the ladder for long so he turned his body as he fell to the ground to turn to the voice.

"Wow your in that much pain Sonic did a number on you," the voice said again.

"Who are you and what have you done to me!" demanded Lucas.

"Well it's just me," said Ness stepping into the light.

"Ness w-what's going on why am I in here and where is here?" Lucas asked in panic.

"Well you've been accused of treason and this is where we keep traitors or dangerous guest," Ness answered calmly.

"Treason! What are you talking about I've haven't done anything wrong," Lucas exclaimed. Ness then looked angry.

"You little twerp you got some nerve trying to play dumb!" yelled Ness. Lucas looked at Ness in shock. Ness never talked to him like that.

"Ness what happened?" Lucas asked.

"You seriously want to ask me that again like you weren't there like you're so innocent when in fact you're just a liar," Ness said coldly.

"What happened Ness," Lucas repeated this time more serious.

"You better not ask me that again," he threatened.

Lucas paused then began to talk. "What happened," Lucas repeated obviously trying Ness.

Ness glared at him then he walked over to a panel on the outside of the cell. Lucas watched him. Ness then pressed a button then the whole cell started glowing red. Then Lucas was painfully electrocuted.

"This cell is made to hold just about anyone and just incase someone could get out we had this installed," Ness said while Lucas was screaming in pain. Ness didn't seem to care about the fact that he was killing him. Lucas then rolled all over the floor still screaming. Ness then finally turned it off. Lucas was gasping for air. "Well may that be a lesson,"

Then the door to the basement opened and DK came in. Ness just glanced at him.

"Ness what do you think your doin?" he asked.

"Well he just decided to play dumb with me," Ness said.

"That was unnecessary," DK said.

"Maybe," he said.

"S-So this is w-w-what it comes to huh," Lucas said with barley any life.

"You're the one that wanted it this way right?" Ness responded.

"No, I didn't but it seems that our friendship has broken to pieces somehow and your to lazy to help me pick up the pieces so I guess you must want it this way," Lucas said.

"What friendship? There never was one," Ness said.

Those words hit Lucas hard. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"W-What," he said turning his head.

"Can't pick up the pieces if it never even existed," Ness said.

"YOU!" yelled Lucas standing up as if he hadn't gone through any of that pain. The dark aura he had earlier had returned.

"Now can I press it?" asked Ness wanting that in the beginning. DK ignored him and pressed the button himself. The room turned red then once again let out the electricity. However, Lucas was so in raged that it was like it wasn't even on. He then absorbed some of the energy then blasted the bars. He wasn't planning on breaking the bars, but he was trying to get Ness. The attack landed Ness right in the stomach, and sent him into the wall where he left an imprint. Lucas then succumbed to the electricity that's when DK turned it off. Lucas had then passed out.

DK just sighed. "That was insane I thought he might kill us," he thought. Ness had got back on his feet brushed himself off then left without a word.

(The 3rd floor)

"Yo Snake, can I talk with you for a moment," Sonic said knocking on the door. Then all of a sudden Sonic heard like a dozen locks then he saw part of Snake's face as he opened it.

"What?" he asked.

"Listen Snake I've got a problem could I talk with you?" Sonic asked.

Snake thought for a moment. "Ok fine," said Snake.

"Thanks," Sonic said. Then there was an awkward pause. "Well?"

"Well what?' Snake responded.

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Nope," Snake replied. Sonic sighed then explained the situation to him. "Well where do I come in?" Snake asked.

"Well I need to prepare a defense for Lucas, but I'm not sure how and since your like a secret agent I thought you dealt with the law before," Sonic said.

"More or less," shrugged Snake. "Alright I think I can help tell me what happened to Lucas before he went crazy,"

"Well there was this big battle that Lucario, Lucas, Ness, and I had got into. We did well and beat the guy, but he had one of my Chaos Emeralds somehow. He used its negative energy, and Lucas was hit with a concentrated shot. I didn't think much of it though," Sonic explained.

"Well I think this is pretty much an open shut case, but I bet there are some blanks you can fill in ok I think I can help," Snake said. Sonic thanked him and they continued to talk.

(The 4th floor)

"So it's gone just like that?" Lucario asked.

"Yes, someone took it when I was frozen," Meta Knight grunted.

"Who ever did this is quite good to get away with a ship that big,"

"The strangest part about the whole thing is there were some creatures guarding the door and some odd looking robots," Meta Knight said. "I will get the Halberd back no matter who gets in my way," he began walking to the elevators.

"Where are you going?" asked Lucario.

"I'm going to find King Dedede's castle, mysteriously he just disappeared the same day as my ship, and then I will simply search for it," Meta Knight.

"Sir Meta Knight that could be dangerous especially going alone why don't you take someone with you?" asked Lucario.

"No, they'll just slow me down," Meta Knight said stepping into the elevator. He waved to Lucario then the doors closed.

"I have a feeling this wont end well," Lucario said. Then on another elevator Ness stepped out. Then Lucario started to glare at him.

"What's up with you?" Ness asked casually.

"I just can't believe you turned your back on Lucas just like that without even so much as a fight," Lucario said. Ness then had an annoyed look on his face. Then he started for his door, but Lucario blocked his path. "I wont let you off that easy you have to hear this,"

Ness looked at him, this prompt Lucario to continue speaking.

"Ness you know Lucas better then anyone do you really believe he would throw away a friendship that easily? He trust you, but it seems you don't feel the same. You just stomped on whatever chances you had to fix this. You gave up so easily and you turned your back on him even easier," Lucario said.

"So I'm the only one at fault huh everything's my fault even though the words came out his mouth," Ness exclaimed.

"Lucas was not himself you know that, yet you still hate him which is something I don't understand was the friendship you formed false or was this simply a test of your friendship cause apparently you failed," Lucario said.

"Like you understand. I thought Lucas, and I were great friends," Ness said looking down.

"Hmmm great friend? Strange since Lucas sees you as his best friend. Lucas was the one who got Sonic and I to go help you, Lucas saved your life, now when you get the same chance you throw it away," Lucario said.

Ness felt ashamed. "Please move Lucario," Ness said with is head down. Lucario moved his hand from the door then backed away. Ness then opened the door then closed. He looked at the bunk bed then a memory came to him.

(Memory)

"I get top bunk," said Ness jumping up onto the top.

"Hey I wanted the top I called it," said Lucas.

"Sorry, but veterans choose first," Ness said.

"Well then I'll take it from you," he said jumping onto the top bunk. The two then wrestled then it ended with Ness sitting on top of Lucas's back. Lucas began to struggle and whine. "That's not fair,"

"Well that's life pal," Ness said with a laugh. Lucas then stopped struggling. Ness looked down at him then got off him. "What's wrong it's just a bed,"

"It's not that its just I feel so weak that I wonder what am I doing here," he said without getting up.

"Lucas you're stronger than you think I know you are now all you gotta do is show them," Ness said.

"Do you really believe that Ness do you think I'm strong?" Lucas asked.

"Of course don't be so dumb, and at any time you can't handle something I'll help you out," Ness said. Lucas then turned on his side then sat up and looked at Ness.

"So does this make us friends or allies?" Lucas asked. Ness looked at him.

"Both you got my back I got yours as simple as that… now get off my bed," Ness said as he pushed Lucas off the bed and to the floor.

"You jerk," Lucas said on his back on the floor.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah," he responded. Lucas then sat up with a bit of a smile.

(Back in the room)

Ness then walked over to Lucas's bed. "Stupid Lucas," he said as he got on his knees and started to cry on his bed. Lucario felt that he had said the right words that should help in the recovery of there friendship. Sonic had then walked up to Lucario.

"Hey uh what's up why you just standing here?" he asked.

"Nothing just finished talking to Meta Knight is all," Lucario responded.

"Hmmm I see well thanks to Snake I think I have a good defense for Lucas," Sonic said.

"That's good lets get ready then head to the meeting room for the trial," Lucario said. Sonic nodded then Lucario opened the door to their room.

"Wait hold on is Ness in his room?" Sonic asked.

"Yes,"

"Well I need to talk to him about what he's doing," Sonic said going to knock on the door.

"That wont be necessary," Lucario said stopping Sonic's hand from knocking.

"What do you mean?"

"I already talked to him, so just let him gather himself," Lucario said letting go of Sonic's hand then going into the room. Sonic glanced at the door then walked into his room.

2 hours later

(Meeting room)

Everyone was present in the court room everyone except for Ness. Lucas was sad because he really wanted to see him, and probably make him suffer for what he said. It kinda scared him that he was thinking like that, but it didn't feel bad though.

"Alright lets move this into the court room," said Master Hand. He then snapped his fingers and the meeting room turned into a courtroom. Master Hand sat as the judge with a giant hammer. The originals sat as the jury, and the accused sat on the left side of the room.

"This court shall come to order, you Lucas stand accused of treason to the smash manor, how do you plea," Master Hand asked. Sonic put his feet on the table.

"He's cool your honor," he said. Everyone in the courtroom just shook their heads.

"Not guilty," Lucas said.

"Well we shall see what are the accusations?" Master Hand asked.

Kirby stood up. "Poyo Poyo Poyo," he said. Everyone just looked at him. Link took the paper from Kirby.

"Uh they are violent actions toward house mates, attacking without warning, destruction of property, and attempt at murder," Link said.

"Wow sounds worst when you hear it out loud like that," said Sonic.

"Sonic were suppose to defend him," Lucario whispered to him.

"Ok then please tell me why you would do these things Lucas," Master Hand said.

"I really don't remember much of anything yesterday," he said.

"Well what do you remember," Master Hand said with a hint of humor.

"Well I remember waking up, and someone talking to me telling me go upstairs destroy those who get in my way," he said.

"So, what your saying is you were being controlled," Master Hand said.

"Yeah, I guess," Lucas said.

"Well it seems that you can't think of a better excuse then that then you might as well submit me and Mario checked on you there was no one around to do anything to you," Master Hand exclaimed. Lucas flinched since he didn't know what to say.

"It's simple MH he was under the influence of negative energy," Sonic said.

"Sonic first of all I'm a judge so you call me your honor second what negative energy?" MH asked.

"Well I'll start from the beginning," he said. Sonic held up his chaos emerald. "It started a couple of years back when I lived in a city called Station Square. You see there was this creature called Chaos that was made of pure chaos energy. Chaos gained power and transformed every time he was given a Chaos Emerald. My enemy Dr. Eggman controlled him and I fought him many times. In the end Chaos got all the chaos emeralds and absorbed all the NEGATIVE energy in the chaos emeralds. The chaos emeralds had lost there luster and turned into regular emeralds. That's when my friends had given me the chaos emeralds, and believed that I could stop him. Our positive emotions toward each other brought the true power out of the emeralds and I was able to use my positive aura to destroy his negative one," Sonic explained.

"Very good story Sonic, but how does that apply to this case," Master Hand asked.

"Well you see 'your honor' when Lucas, Lucario, Ness, and I were battling Porky he had brought on negativity onto the emerald bringing out it's negative energy and shooting it at us Lucas was infected with the negative energy," Sonic said. Everyone was in shock at the explanation.

"So, when you used the positive energy of your emerald you were able to destroy the negative energy in him," Master Hand said.

"I think I only weakened it, it's up to Lucas to destroy it," Sonic said glancing at Lucas.

"So this negative energy is still in him can't you completely destroy it like Chaos?" he asked.

"Well I didn't destroy Chaos all his anger just was gone," Sonic said.

"Then in order to get Lucas off the hook you must completely destroy the negative energy," Master Hand said. Everyone seemed ok with this compromise except for Sonic.

"Are you nuts? I could kill him Chaos is stronger then Lucas, and not to mention Chaos was a god. The effects would be different especially in his weakened condition now," Sonic said.

"Sonic we finally get a compromise and you wont take it," said Master Hand.

"That is no compromise the only way for the negative energy not to be a problem is A: Lucas gains control of it, B: Lucas is able to get rid of the energy, or C: He uses the positive energy of my emerald to get rid of it," Sonic explained.

"Sonic I don't want him in contact with that emerald he could absorb the negative energy in it," said Master Hand.

"Your honor Lucas is in full control of himself now, and the only way the negative energy will return is if he has negative impulses," Lucario said.

Master Hand thought for a second. "Jury what do you rule?" Master Hand asked them. Pikachu, Kirby, Link, Samus, and Yoshi voted not guilty. Jigglypuff, Capt. Falcon, Luigi, DK, and Fox said guilty. Mario was the deciding vote. Everyone thought since Lucas injured him this would be a vote for guilty however Mario voted not guilty. "Well since Ness is not here his vote shall not count making the final vote 5 guilty and 6 not guilty hmmm ok you all shall go while Sonic, Lucario, and I talk about this,"

Everyone had agreed to this. Sonic and Lucario walked up to Master Hand to talk. "I want you all back in half an hour," he said as they all left. DK then took Lucas to his cell.

'Master Hand seems pretty keen on getting me banned I wonder why,' Lucas thought. DK was in front of him as the entered the basement. "DK do you think Master Hand is being kind of unfair?" Lucas asked.

"Well he does seem kinda harsh seein as he woulda let cha slide wit all the evidence," DK said. Lucas thought with all the strange things happening it wouldn't be surprising if Master Hand had some involvement. DK stopped Lucas in front of his cell DK then went to the pad and pressed some buttons. Lucas then came do a decision right then and there. He had to do something other then get banned he had to prove who used him. He was indeed influenced by the negative energy, but a mysterious negative force was leading him. He decided in order to prove himself he had to take action.

As soon as the door was open Lucas pushed DK into the cage using his PSI. DK hit the shook his head then looked at Lucas with rage. Lucas didn't know what button to press so he simply smashed the panel. That worked as DK charged at Lucas he slammed into the barrier. DK then roared. The roar was very loud so eventually someone would come but he had to block out DK's roar. Lucas ran over to the items that were stored there and went through them. He found what he was looking for. Lucas covered his eyes as he through a deku nut at the cage stunning him. Lucas then ran up the steps to the first level. He opened the door slowly looking around hoping no one would see him.

"I need to get to my room," he said. He took one final look then dashed toward the stairs.

Lucas was at the door to the stairs when somebody stopped him. "Where do you think your going?" said the voice. Lucas was breaking in a cold sweat for what every chance he had of staying was gone. Then he recognized the voice.

"Sonic?" he said turning.

"Yeah it's me so where do you think your going?" Sonic repeated.

"Sonic I don't think Master Hand will let me off the hook even DK says he isn't this up tight so I decided that I will escape I prove myself innocent or find what force is behind this," he said. Sonic only looked at him then nodded.

"Yeah, I think your right actually. Truth be told I was about to go get you myself since Lucario covered for me saying that he made notes, and he wants me to go get them, but since you escaped yourself I guess you have a plan," Sonic said.

"Yeah, I have something in my room that I could use to get away," Lucas told him. Sonic grabbed Lucas and ran up the stairs at supersonic speed. He dropped Lucas off at his room.

"Well Lucas I guess this is it Lucario actually made notes so I better get them, but don't worry we come and find of and here," Sonic said as he tossed him his chaos emerald.

"Just in case you need it. A good luck charm," Sonic said. Sonic then went in his room then come out with some papers gave thumps-up to Lucas and ran off.

Lucas then tuned to his door and opened it slowly. He felt alarmed as he saw Ness laying his head on his bed then he heard snoring then felt relieved.

"I wonder what he's doing on my bed," He wondered. He walked over to see if he was really sleeping which he was. Lucas then noticed his bed was wet and Ness had tear tracks on his face. Lucas looked at him then remembered why he was there. He pulled out Mr. Saturn's tea table. Before he left however he wrote a note and out it next to Lucas. "Maybe he wants to fix things to,"

Lucas took one glance at the chaos emerald then mounted the tea table. He opened the glass door with his PSI powers then rode the table out. He closed it behind him. Ness then suddenly awoke shaking his head. He then saw what looked like a note then saw it was Lucas's handwriting. Ness picked up the letter after wiping away his drool and read it. His eyes widened with interest, shock, and guilt.


	7. Divided We Fall

**Super Smash Family part 8**

"**Divided We Fall"**

Ness studied the note Lucas had left intensely. "Why would he leave me a note, is it a trap, or an invitation," Ness thought. Ness was then struck with realization. "Lucas escaped and he was here," Ness thought standing up. "Maybe I should show this note to Master Hand … no I wont do that if he went to the trouble to escape and write a note then he must be trying to tell me something, so it's best I go after him," Ness thought. He stuffed the note in his pocket then turned then noticed something on the ground. "Lucas's badge huh well I guess we can't just track his movements now," Ness said picking up the badge. "It would be pretty dangerous to go without his badge otherwise he could be killed, I bet he doesn't know that, I told Master Hand to get manuals for these things, but he's so cheap," Ness said walking out his door. Ness went to the elevator then he ran into Fox and Falco.

"This is just weird huh," said Fox.

"Yeah, I know. I never thought we would get a mission on our break time, I guess we couldn't just get paid to just lie around," Falco said.

"Where you guys going," Ness asked catching the elevator with them.

"We got a mission apparently," said Falco.

"Hey, didn't see you in court Ness what happened?" Fox asked curiously.

"I fell asleep and besides I didn't really want to go," Ness said.

"I understand," Fox said.

"Fox told me what had happened and I gotta say that's pretty messy, but since I'm not the deep type I can't really say much, but this I can me and Fox argue all the time," Falco said.

"No we don't you pick fights all the time," Fox butted in.

"No, I don't," Falco replied.

"Are you serious of course you do," Fox said.

"Shut up before I turn you into the new welcome rug for the mansion," Falco threatened.

"Oh yeah well I bet I could turn you into a feather duster and Thanksgiving dinner," said Fox.

"Uh guys," Ness said getting their attention.

"Oh, sorry, but that was a good example thank you Fox," Falco said.

"No problem," Fox said.

"Well as I was saying friends fight it happens no matter how big or how small you can't stay against them forever, but that's only if your true friends," Falco said. Then they came to the bottom floor.

"So what's your mission anyway?" Ness asked stepping out the elevator.

"Wolf had left the mansion a couple of days ago and he's making trouble, apparently. We have no idea what he's doing just that it's really bad, no need for both of us to go though," said Fox.

"So I have to make a sweep of the planet sensors are saying there picking up weird and powerful energy signatures so I'm to investigate," Falco said.

"I see well good luck and come back soon," Ness said. They nodded then went to the ship hanger. Ness then went into thought. "It's weird that all the villains have just vanished from the mansion and how everyone is just leaving the mansion," Ness then heard yelling in the courtroom so he went inside and Sonic and Master Hand were arguing and Lucario keeping them from escalating.

"I don't care Sonic, he's a fugitive now, and fugitives are to be captured and punished no trial!" exclaimed Master Hand.

"Oh, come on we both know your ruling unfairly, even with the evidence we presented," Sonic replied.

"Well Lucas has knocked down three doors, attacked Mario, you, and the originals, attempt at murder, and now you can add fugitive. Why do you still think he'll be able to come back like nothing happened?" Master Hand asked.

"Well if it makes a difference Lucas only knocked down two doors," Sonic said scratching his ear while looking away. Master Hand was starting to get very irritated. Ness had then decided to make his presence known. Ness simple walked up to them. Lucario was the first to notice then Master Hand then Sonic. "Well hello sleepy head how was your nap?" Sonic asked.

"Fine thanks for asking, I'm guessing the trial didn't go well," Ness said.

"You guess correctly,"

"Well I'm sure we can work out a deal," Lucario suggested.

"I already gave you a deal. Sonic wouldn't take it, and besides this is law you don't make deals," Master Hand said.

"This is a slapped together court room, with you wearing a fake white wig. Judges don't even wear those anymore," Sonic pointed out. Master Hand looked visibly hurt by such an attack.

"What was the deal before?" Ness asked.

"Master Hand would have dropped the charges if Sonic would just cure Lucas of the negative energy that affected him during our battle with Porky, but Sonic declined saying that the way to be rid of the negative energy could very well kill him," Lucario explained.

"Negative energy?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, the Chaos Emerald posses both positive and negative energy. Lucas was infected by the negative part during our battle with Porky, so he acted only on is negative emotions," Sonic explained. Ness was surprised then he felt guilt knowing it wasn't Lucas's fault in some way it was his.

"O-Oh I see well seeing as he left his badge behind he could very well be in danger of dying," Ness said.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Sonic asked crossing his arms.

"Well you see in this world death is impossible unless you have a smash badge. For you see the badge senses danger that the owner is in and instantly is turned into a trophy that becomes virtually indestructible. The person encased in this shielding will only change back if the golden base of the trophy is touched. However, the person is totally unaware of their surroundings and are immobile," Master Hand explained.

"Yeah, and here is Lucas's," Ness said showing them.

"There is only one thing to do now it's dangerous for him to be without that badge," Lucario said.

"Yeah, ok then so we gotta go find Lucas," Sonic said uncrossing his arms. Then everyone turned their attention to Master Hand who seemed to be thinking.

"Okay here's the new deal we'll have a race," Master Hand said.

"A race!" Lucario exclaimed.

"Come on Master H. you don't seriously think some one can beat me in a race," Sonic said.

"Well in an ordinary race no, but a tracking race well that's different," Master Hand said.

"Tracking race?" Lucario asked.

"You mean a scavenger hunt?" Sonic asked.

"Yes Lucario, no Sonic. Let me explain, you see I will send bounty hunters to track Lucas, and the three of you can go after Lucas yourselves. If you three bring him back then all charges are cleared, but if one of my bounty hunters brings him back then he shall be punished. Ya know, since this is the second deal I gave you instead of three bounty hunters I will send four since you have such an advantage on your team," Master Hand explained. Ness just looked at the ground, but Lucario and Sonic were more then up for the challenge.

"So who are our competitors?" Lucario asked.

"Samus, Capt. Falcon, Snake, and Olimar,"

"Olimar?" They all said.

"Doesn't he study fungus or something?" Sonic asked.

"Trust me I think I got a solid team," Master Hand said.

"Alright Master Hand, you're on! Come on guys lets talk strategy," Sonic said then took Ness and Lucario back upstairs to Lucario and his room.

"Well now is the time to talk strategy while we still can," Lucario said.

"Yeah, I bet we can find Lucas way before those other slow pokes," Sonic said doing a stretch.

"We shouldn't underestimate any of those guys, especially Samus, she always succeeds in whatever mission she is given. Lucas will just be a simple mission for her, and that's if he's being careful," said Ness.

"Come on Ness don't be such a downer besides we already have a leg up on them," Sonic said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well before Lucas took off I gave him my chaos emerald," Sonic said with a smile while closing his eyes.

"Sonic that means you were a product in his escape you could get in trouble if…" Ness started.

"IF I get found out or reported. Yeah, I'm aware, but come on Ness. I know you don't hate Lucas so how about this we split up," Sonic suggested.

"Split up, wouldn't that be dangerous?" Lucario asked.

"Yeah, maybe, but we have to find Lucas as quick as possible. The other hunters will probably spilt up, and I can't go full speed if you guys come with me. If we go our own pace we may be able to track him better. The only downside is who ever is after the Chaos Emeralds will probably realize that I don't have it, so that means we gotta go double time," Sonic explained.

"Sonic, you do realize you've just put Lucas in a very dangerous situation right?" Lucario asked.

"Yeah, I know it's risky, but I have faith in his abilities. Lucas doesn't strike my as a weakling, shy as a crab, but not weak by no means. The fact he stood his ground in such a situation proves that, despite that he turned tale. I've got a niche for finding Chaos Emeralds, trust me. As long as he has that emerald, I'll find him," Sonic explained. Ness looked at Sonic with a questionable look, and then looked at the floor.

'I see why Lucas admires him,' Ness thought. Lucario sensed Ness's nerves.

"You ok to go Ness?" Lucario asked.

"Y-Yeah I will go with you guys…it's just that…Lucas. Do you guys think I treat him like an annoyance?" Ness said. Sonic and Lucario looked at each other then at Ness. They both gave a slight nod.

"The respect you give him is…lacking," Lucario said.

"It could be better is what we're saying," Sonic added.

"Sonic, your such a great hero on your planet. I've done my fair share of good deeds, but…you give off such a pure feeling. Lucario you know what I mean right?"

"Yes, Sonic's aura is the purest I've seen,"

"Awe you guys are gonna make me blush,"

"It's true, and I'm wondering. How is it possible somebody could be so well modeled for the greater good,"

"I value those close to me, both new and old. I've only known Lucas for two days, but I know enough. I don't care who it is, if their being wronged I'm not just gonna stand by and watch. I'm quick to make friends, but even quicker to defend them,"

"I see, so Sonic, am I…"

"Why even bothering asking you already know the answer. I'm buds with all you guys. I can tell were going to be pretty tight for this tournament, but first we gotta get the fourth member of our crew. So without further ado lets get moving there's no time to waste lets do it to it!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Ok I'll meet you guys in the front a little later ok," said Ness taking his leave.

"I will meditate to calm my mind and to begin planning our movements," Lucario said sitting down. Sonic nodded then also stepped out.

"Maybe I could go talk to this Samus," Sonic said running down the hallway.

In another part of the luxurious Smash Mansion, a long hallway stretched from one end of the mansion to the other. It's a great big wide hall that is usually used to get from one half of the mansion to the other. Soft red carpet that practically glistening in the light, with fancy lamps hanging from the walls, and a small window with a seat right underneath it. It was empty at the moment, a strange occurrence in this house, save for one person. Ness is walking through the hall with his head low. He then took out the piece of paper in his pocket and looked at it. Ness hadn't really heard anyone and noticed the hall is empty, so he paid little attention. Unfortunately, he should've been watching where he was going because he bumped into someone. This someone was built probably as strong as he was so when they collided they both fell.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that," said Ness. He then looked up and saw a kid wearing a green tunic quickly getting to his feet. At first he thought Link shrunk, but then he remembered the other Link everyone called Toon or TL.

"Oh, hey Ness, huh what's this," Toon Link said picking up the piece of paper Ness dropped.

"Hey give that back," Ness said lashing out. Toon Link was a very heroic and kind person just like his counterpart and unfortunately like his counterpart they can be very dense.

"Hold on let me read it," Toon Link said jumping to the side avoiding Ness and opening the paper at the same time. Ness knew it would be very difficult to catch him seeing as he was much quicker than him. Toon Link unfolded the note then began reading it aloud. "Dear Ness I wrote this cause I felt I had to…" Toon Link read.

"Give that back Toon!" exclaimed Ness diving again. Without even looking up with his face buried in the note he sidestepped Ness making him it the floor.

"Ness I feel you are my friend, but I also feel that you don't truly feel that you are mine…" Toon Link continued to read. Ness decided it was time for trickier tactics. He threw his yoyo to try and tie his legs but he jumped out with barley any effort or concentration. "I think your just being friendly not actually my friend, but I don't want to believe that. Even if it's obvious to everyone else that, that's what the case is. How you threw me aside when you felt I betrayed you. No, hesitation, and that hurt a lot…" Toon Link said still reading.

"I'll burn it then PK Fire!" Ness exclaimed shooting out a wild narrow flame from his finger.

With a swift motion Toon Link pulled out his shield and blocked the flames from the paper. "Calm down Ness I'm almost done it's kinda hard to read since it looked like he was in a hurry, and not to mention Lucas's handwriting looks like chicken scratch," Toon Link said.

"TOON you better give that back!" Ness yelled running at him. Toon Link then threw his shield at Ness's feet making him trip, but he finally also took hold of Toon Links legs making him fall as well. Toon Link still had the note, but Ness was scrambling for it. Toon Link pushed Ness away with his foot in Ness's face as he read the final part.

"Ness I want to believe we are friends, but in order to know the truth we must talk. No fighting, no yelling, and no slanders. Just talking like regular people…" Toon Link said still reading. Ness removed his foot then went for the note, but then Toon Link flipped Ness judo style onto the floor. Ness landed on his back then tilted his head up and saw Toon Link back on his feet. Ness rolled onto his front, then charged Toon Link one last time with his hands spread out about to close on Toon Link. He brought them together on nothing. Toon Link had jumped in the air then landed on top of Ness sitting on him. "I think we should meet somewhere so we can have a one on one talk. If you still feel the same way you can beat the tar out of me all you like then whatever you want to do I just want us to be True friends since I know I can't be your best when you've got so many old friends to choose from I'll see you later, Lucas," Toon Link had finally finished reading. "Wow that's kinda deep so any idea where he might be?" Toon Link asked Ness finally taking his eyes off the paper.

Ness just sighed at his defeat. Toon Link sensed he was embarrassed. "No need to be so embarrassed Ness, I got a lot of practice from my little sister. You pretty much did the same thing she does except the fire though," Ness got up pushing Toon Link off him. "Well what are you going to do?" Toon Link asked getting back up.

"None of your business," Ness said snatching the note from him finally, and turning to walk away.

"Oh, come on Ness no need to get mad," Toon Link said stepping in front of Ness.

"Hmph," Ness huffed facing another direction.

"Well I think you should talk to him at least. Lucas just so happens to be my friend too ya know. To be honest you're not very nice to him, even given Lucas's passive nature,"

"You're an expert on people now?"

"It's no secret you treat Lucas like dirt,"

"You have no idea how I treat him, and I do care,"

"Why?"

"Because…because…uh…" Ness stammered.

"Lucas is trying so hard to be accepted by you that he's willing to be your doormat, and I find it really depressing. Not only is Lucas too good a person for that, but also you're not all that. No offense," Toon said frowning at Ness.

"None taken, I guess,"

"Challenge him to stand up for himself, to fight you head on, after you talk of course,"

"Huh, you want me to fight him after we talk. Didn't you just say he's too good a person to be my doormat?" Ness asked.

"Well Lucas is shy, but he's also pretty strong. You don't respect him as a strong person. You don't see his strength, so I think he has to show you for you to get the bigger picture. Basically, he has to punch your face in," Toon Link said with a smile. Ness gave him a look. "Too blunt?"

"A tiny bit yeah,"

"Try getting to know him first,"

"I…don't think he'd appreciate me anyway,"

"Are you…wait…do you think Lucas is too good a person to be your friend?" Toon asked shocked.

"I…just don't know…how I can be friends with someone like him. I mean he's such a good person. I'm envious,"

"That's what he told me about you," Toon said raising an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"I never thought he was envious,"

"He was and is,"

"Then I really need to fix this. I messed up, really bad. My greatest strength is the trust I have in my friends, and for the longest time I've been guarded of whom I let close to me. I guess too guarded. Lucas just reminds me of a former friend I loathe with a passion. I guess I unknowingly treated him that way because…"

"Of the past experience with that other friend?"

"Yeah,"

"Obviously you can tell the difference now,"

"Yeah, and I feel so stupid for thinking the two were anything alike. I feel like such a prick! I gotta make up for this,"

"Well, go for it pal," He said with a smile.

"Thank you To-I mean Link, I really needed that," Ness said.

"No problem, always ready to make a friend," Toon said picking up his shield then walking away.

"Friend?" Ness questioned at first, but then Ness then smiled as he turned and walked away. "Yeah and even quicker to defend them,"

(Space ship hanger)

Samus was in her Zero Suit with a big metal case in her hands and heading to her ship. "I wonder why Master Hand is so keen on finding Lucas, the kids no criminal," She said to herself. Something about this whole situation didn't seem right, but she just had to deal.

"Hey Samus," said a voice from behind. Samus turned and saw Sonic walk up to her.

"Hello… Sonic right?"

"What other blue, supersonic moving, lawyer, and talking hedgehog do you know?"

"Good point, so you ready?" Samus asked.

"Yeah, I guess I just don't think this is the right thing to do ya know," Sonic said.

"Well Sonic, I would have to agree with you. I think this whole situation is weird. First all the villains just suddenly disappear, then Meta Knight leaves, Fox and Falco go on a mission, and now we go on a fugitive hunt. Why are so many of us suddenly getting hauled out of here?" Samus asked not expecting an answer though.

"Yeah, I know so why don't we do a little investigating," Sonic said crossing his arms.

"What are you trying to say Sonic?" Samus said smiling.

"Well I just think that maybe we could stay connected while were out there searching for Lucas and maybe a few bad guys," Sonic said smiling.

"Are you coming on to me?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes and no,"

"What does that mean?"

"No, you putting the moves on me isn't working, and yes my paralyzer does work,"

"You're a cold one, Miss Samus, but still I'm gonna need those digits. For business reasons of course,"

"Of course. Well against my better judgment Sonic that doesn't sound like a bad idea so here," Samus said handing him a communicator. "You keep me posted and I'll keep you posted,"

"You got it pretty lady. For someone who cares little of how they look, you sure do look drop dead gorgeous. Care to explain?"

"What do you want?"

"Can't someone just give a free compliment?"

"Male compliments are never free,"

"A woman's needs aren't either,"

"Touché,"

"How good is your radar by the way, and I mean the one on your ship,"

Samus gave him a look before speaking, "Well its state of the art that can track all types of things why you looking for something specific?"

"Yeah, there could be a few Chaos Emeralds around. As I've learned from experience where there are Chaos Emeralds there is sure to be trouble as well,"

"So you've got a nack for looking for trouble huh?"

"Well the opposite actually. I kinda want a different approach this time. However, no matter what I do or how I do things because with my luck trouble usually finds me," Sonic said. Suddenly, both Samus and Sonic heard a noise. They weren't sure what it was, but it was close. They hadn't noticed it before strangely enough until now. They assumed it may've been their imagination, but upon listening further into the hanger they heard this faint noise. Fainter then anything they could think of. It was so faint they could only come to one conclusion. Someone was breathing, which meant they weren't alone. They both scanned the hanger until Samus sharp eyes noticed something on the ceiling seeing two pairs of eyes looking back at her. Sonic noticed her gazed and followed. Once seeing the creature he sighed. "Well I guess we have the same luck. Dating is gonna be a hazardous thing for us,"

The creature detached itself from the ceiling and fell to the floor, and then let out a mighty roar. It had razor sharp claws and teeth. It was purple with giant wings and on the inside of the wings they were orange.

"Whew, that's a big one," Sonic said striking a fighting pose.

"Yeah, don't worry I've beaten him before, so this will just be a warm-up now," Samus said also striking a pose. They both charged at the creature. Sonic was quite surprised at Samus's speed as she was right next to him, but he wasn't even running half his full speed.

"So Samus you and this guy got history together, or am I just imagining that I'm a third wheel?" Sonic asked jumping then flipping over the creature as it lashed out with its claws more at Samus then Sonic. Samus did small leap to the side.

"Yeah, his names Ridley. He's the leader of the space pirates, and an irate personality you wouldn't believe," she said pulling out her whip to snap it against Ridley's extended hand. Ridley quickly pulled back his hand then began rubbing it, now angered, Ridley beat his wings creating a mighty wind that blew Samus back. Ridley then turned on Sonic who didn't even flinch.

"It feels like someone just opened a window. Better seal that draft," Sonic then charged at him then head butted him in the chest. Sonic spun forward then landed an axe kick on Ridley's head. Sonic jumped back before Ridley could slam Sonic with his tail. Sonic skid to halt then came at Ridley sideways. However, Ridley was quicker then expected when he smacked Sonic away making him hit one of the ships in the hanger creating a dent. "Good reflexes! For a future handbag,"

Samus had stabbed her whip into his back making Ridley yell out in pain. He then turned grabbed her whip then swung her around. She was about to hit the floor, but Sonic slid and caught her. Ridley then raised his claws. Sonic with Samus still in his arms jumped up landed on his head then jumped again. Sonic's jump had recoiled on Ridley's head then he slammed into the ground. He then turned seeing Sonic in the air then flew up and raised his claw. Sonic then got his feet on the ceiling then jumped to the floor. Ridley's hand went into the ceiling.

"Miss me, miss me, now you gotta… wait never mind,"

Ridley was not very good with teasing with his hand still in the ceiling he ripped his hand out causing boulders from the ceiling to fall.

"Sonic watch out!" Samus exclaimed.

Sonic looked back and saw the boulders coming at him. Sonic landed on the floor then jumped to the side of the wall narrowly avoiding the rocks. Ridley dove down not seeing Sonic had escaped the rocks. Sonic then jumped from the wall then kicked Ridley in the face. Ridley slightly lost his balance, but recovered by going air born. Sonic saw one last boulder coming at him then kicked it into Ridley's chest.

"Nice shot," Samus said. Ridley took the rock and out his chest then threw it at them. "My turn now," Samus said leaping out of Sonic's arms. She pulled out her whip then whipped it horizontal, vertical, and twice diagonally.

The boulder had fell apart. Then Samus pulled her whip back then Sonic grabbed onto the end and started to spin. Samus pulled forward toward Ridley and then Sonic was slammed into his chest, then his face, then an uppercut, and finally she slammed him on top of him slamming him into the ground kicking up smoke. Sonic then casually walked out of the smoke.

"Hey you were so wrong. That wasn't even a warm-up. That was stretching at best,"

Unfortunately, Ridley was down, but not out. Ridley rose from the smoke he raised his hand then smacked Sonic away and sent him rolling across the ground. Ridley then dug his hand into the ground then charged at Samus then raised his hand as she was thrown into the air.

"Samus!" Sonic yelled. Sonic then took a track position then zoomed off towards them. Ridley slammed his hand into Samus slamming her into the wall then roared. Sonic then started running on the wall then spun into Ridley's face. Ridley and Sonic went flying towards the ground. While in the air Ridley grabbed Sonic then thrust him into the ground then started flying around the room plowing Sonic through the ground. Samus was on the ground then staggered to her feet.

"I guess I will need my power suit after all," she said. She went to her ship to get the metal case she kept her suit in. She was then shocked to see her suit was gone! "Some bodies ass is grass for this," she growled.

She then looked as Ridley was still dragging Sonic. Sonic was face first in the ground, but he was able to turn his body making his feet take the punishment.

"I guess we're beyond talking this out huh?" Sonic then spun his feet turning the tables on Ridley. "Stop me if you've heard this one," Sonic said now pulling Ridley along. Sonic then ran towards a wall, which Ridley and immediately let go. However, he was going too fast to control himself. Sonic ran up the wall and bounced off. Sonic slammed into Ridley's chin making Ridley's whole body do a loop de loop then slam head first into the wall. Ridley didn't move so it seemed he was out cold. "Huh, I guess you haven't heard that one before. You should probably get out more," Sonic was trying to catch his breath also spitting out some dirt. "Somebody needs to clean these floors," he said. He then ran over to Samus. "You ok?" Sonic asked.

"No, I'm not someone took my power suit," Samus said with anger.

"How?"

"Probably while we were fighting Ridley,"

"I guess this was only the beginning. You need to go to the infirmary?" Sonic asked.

"No, I'll be fine once I find my suit," she said stepping into her ship.

"I'll text you if I find out anything!" Sonic yelled out. She just nodded as Samus entered her ship the hatch to it closed, and she started her ship.

"Open the doors," she said through her ships speakers. Sonic walked over to a wall and pushed the button he thought would open the doors. The doors to the hanger opened and Samus's ship took off leaving behind Sonic. Sonic then looked over to where Ridley was or supposed to be. It seemed he to is gone

"H-He's gone but how!" Sonic exclaimed checking where he was. "Guess he must've left a cake in the oven," Sonic then turned and dashed out the hanger. He then walked outside where Ness and Lucario were waiting.

"Whoa, Sonic, what happened to you I thought you were going to talk to Samus?" Ness asked.

"I did but we were ambushed by an enemy of hers," Sonic told them still brushing himself off.

"Well what do you wanna do you look hurt," Lucario said.

"Were going to find Lucas. That creature was there to get my emerald I saw his radar, but it didn't go off so he must realize I don't have it. Now we have to hurry," Sonic said closing his eyes. He tried to focus on finding the Chaos Emeralds. "We gotta search wide okay guys. There's one in the mountains over there, one in the forest, and one at the edge of the desert," Sonic said.

"Ok I'll go in the mountains," said Lucario.

"I call desert," Ness said cheerfully. Sonic and Lucario looked at Ness.

"Well good to finally see you got your pep back. Dull Ness wasn't as much fun, so that leaves me with the forest," Sonic said.

"Here Sonic," Ness said giving him a communicator. "So we can stay in contact,"

"I feel like a secret agent on an assignment. The names hog, Hedgehog,"

"Be serious Sonic and lets go," Ness said rolling his eyes.

Sonic yelled spinning his feet and running off towards the forest. "Safe travels," Lucario, said dashing off. "Good luck you guys!" Ness yelled activating his PK teleport and disappearing. Little did they know things were about to go bad. "Heh what fools to leave now that we have gotten rid of the majority of the good smashers now is the time ATTACK!" yelled a voice of a man in a flying machine. Suddenly shadow bugs had surrounded the mansion, along with robots, and Koopas and Goompas. "Now they shall fall hahahahHAHAHA!" he laughed. The smash mansion was now under attack marking the beginning of war.


	8. The Cold Wind

**Super Smash Family part 9**

"**The Cold Breeze"**

Sonic ran through the woods blowing pass bushes as he makes his way through the dense jungle. Sonic had gave his friends the short version of what had happened to him in the spaceship hanger. "Yeah, that's pretty much what happened," Sonic said talking into his headset.

"Wow, that's a little strange," Lucario responded.

"Yeah, it is, I know Master Hand would've informed everyone you guys were under attack. But what's weirder is how the creature got in as well," Ness commented.

"So, how go things on yalls end?" Sonic asked stopping at a cliff a large cliff side that overlooked the thicker part of the jungle.

"Well nothing here in the mountains, so far, but I just got here though," Lucario said.

"Nothing here either, but I'll keep looking around for anything suspicious," Ness said.

"Yeah nothing on my end either,"

"We better keep up searching," Lucario said. Sonic was about to cut the line when all of a sudden he started hearing a loud sound. It sounded like a small rocket taking off from a launch pad.

"Huh, what's that noise?" Sonic asked no one particular.

"Sounds like engines," Ness said barley making out the noise himself from his end. Sonic looked up and saw a group of robots fly off toward another part of the jungle.

"I think I got something," Sonic said.

"Huh, what a coincidence me to," Ness said.

"As do I," Lucario said surprised.

"So all three of us found something at the same time, isn't that just a strange coincidence," Sonic said sarcastically.

"Sounds like a trap," Lucario said.

"Well it's all we've got I'll call if something happens happy hunting you guys,"

"Good luck Sonic," Ness said.

"May you have a safe travel," Lucario said. Sonic then cut the line then jumped into the air. He landed on the tip of tree then he started running on the treetops. Sonic was running after the robots and had finally caught them. "Hey guys, where's the fire?" Sonic asked the bot. Sonic realized they looked like those robots he dealt with dearing that Solaris saga. The only differences were they were black and had two giant cannons for arms and had missiles on the side. Sonic however wasn't at all intimidated by the robots even though they had him out numbered ten to one. "Let's see how fast you are,"

"**DESTROY SUBJECT: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG," **the robot leader said. Sonic dove down into the forest then dashed forward. The robots were at his side charging their weapons. Sonic just smiled. The robots were trying so hard to just keep up with Sonic they couldn't keep control of themselves. All the robots had gathered behind him. Sonic looked back smiled then dashed forward out of sight. Sonic then came running back then jumped with his arms out. The robots all fired their missiles. Sonic landed on one missile and kicked another back at them, and then he raised his hand.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic yelled. Sonic's hand started to glow then he brought it down. Sonic manipulated the wind and threw the missiles right back at them. Six of the robots fell so now four only remain. Sonic then skid to a halt then turned and continued running. The four robots followed. One of the robots got close to Sonic's backside. Sonic did a back flip slamming his foot on the robots head smashing it against the ground. Sonic then started running backwards then grabbed the robots arm then spun around once then threw it at another robot. They collided with a tree then exploded. "2 down 2 to go," Sonic said.

"**FIRE MAIN WEAPONS," **The leader instructed. The robots began firing rapid laser shots at Sonic from their left arm cannons. Luckily, Sonic was entering a thicket that provided good cover. Sonic swerved and weaved through the tress while the robots struggled to keep up, and the trees kept getting in the way of their attacks. Sonic then jumped on the side of one tree then another across from where he is. Sonic flew towards one of the robots he flipped forward then kicked off it knocking it into a tree. The leader was the only one left. The leader then appeared behind him putting its weapon to his head. Lucky thing Sonic can't fly, so he fell as the shot was fired. He curled into a ball then bounced right back and nailed the robot in the chest slamming it into a tree. Sonic then walked over to the beaten robot. He then looked through the robot circuits.

"Lets find out where you were going," Sonic muttered. Sonic found what looked like a radar and it was partly functioning. "Huh, that's just little farther up ahead," Sonic said looking up ahead.

* * *

Lucario looked through the mountains. "I know I felt something, so there has to be something around here somewhere whatever it was," Lucario said running around the valley in between the mountains. "This shouldn't be to hard since there are only two mountains here," Lucario had turned the corner when he felt something. He jumped back then closed his eyes. He saw strange figures around the corner he was about to turn. "Strange, these creatures have an aura I've never sensed before, it's all red," Lucario muttered. He began to ponder for a moment on what he should do next. "If the aura they produce isn't blue then they must be artificial beings of some kind," He sensed they were moving away from him, so he decided that it would be best to follow. However, he was wary of his distance. Lucario looked up at the cliff above him, and then began to quickly and quietly make it to the top then followed the group. Lucario now had his eyes open then he saw the strange creatures. "What are those things?" Lucario asked.

"There called Primids," said a voice from behind. Lucario was taken totally by surprise that he almost fell. He regained his balance and looked at the source of the voice. It was some strange being in a cloak on a floating platform.

"How is it possible that he could sneak up on me without me sensing him could he be totally artificial," Lucario thought out loud.

"What did you call them?"

"Primids, they are made of shadow bugs," The being said.

"Who are you?" Lucario asked raising his paws in a defensive position.

"I am the Ancient Minister the one in command here would you by chance be looking for this," He said showing Lucario a red Chaos Emerald.

"That's one of the emeralds!" Lucario exclaimed. Lucario's battle pose grew sterner. "Hand it over and I wont get rough with you,"

"Hmph, yeah wouldn't want that, but there is something you should know," the Ancient Minister said.

"What would that be?"

"You see the subspace army draws power from these emeralds, giving them more power, and strength then ever before,"

"So what are you trying to say?"

"You wont leave here alive as long as my army has you surrounded," Lucario had just realized he had fallen into a trap, but unfortunately it was to late he was completely surrounded by Primids. "Kill him," The Minister ordered.

Lucario raised his paw and prepared for battle. It was a game of who would make the first move. Lucario observed the blank faces of his foe so expressionless, empty, and lack of personality. Basically, it was like fighting an army of Gannondorfs. One primid finally got tired of waiting and attacked. Lucario grabbed it then turned and threw it into another. One attempted to punch him, but he side stepped it then grabbed his arm and slammed it into the ground. They all then came at once upon seeing Lucario was a formidable foe. Lucario closed his eyes as he charged into the crowd. He rushed forward as he punched a primid across its face, and then he sent aura out his foot and struck another. He grabbed another from the throat and was about to give it an aura pulse when one jumped at him from the side. Before it could be a problem Lucario spun his hand then sent an aura pulse at the primid coming from the side. With the one in front of him he performed a sweep kick, and while it hovered above the ground he knocked it higher into the air. A primid had tried to punch him, but he kicked it around its arm. Then the primid he threw in the air finally hit the ground. Lucario slammed his fist onto it making it disappear. They all just looked at him.

"Who's next?" he asked.

* * *

Ness wiped his sweaty brow. "Man it's hot," he said fanning himself with his hat. "I wonder why I chose the desert I should have went with the forest (sighs) I wonder how they're doing," he said. He then started to fiddle with his headset. "Hey guys how are things going?" he asked.

"Well-ha! Not too bad I guess I'm-ugh… heading towards an emerald now ha! Hey, back off!" Sonic said talking and fighting at the same time.

"Well-ugh! I've been better-hiyah! How are you Ness?" Lucario asked also in the middle of battle.

"Man all I got is desert," Ness complained as he heard the fighting from his friends in the background. He sort of wished he had some action right now himself.

"I thought you said you got something?" Sonic asked.

"I did, I was following this strange trail of little purple dots then I lost them,"

"Those must be the shadow bugs," Lucario said.

"Shadow what?" Ness asked.

"They're the make up of Primids," Lucario said.

"What are Primids?" both Ness and Sonic asked.

"Trust me, you'll know them when you see them," Lucario said huffing and puffing.

"Well maybe since I haven't found anything I can come support you guys," Ness said.

"I know I felt something in that area your in Ness, so take one more sweep to be sure then you can go," Sonic instructed.

"Okay," Ness said then cut the line as he sighed. "Well, better just look around… huh who's that?" Ness asked aloud as he turned around to see a figure approaching him. "Whose there?"

"_Calm down Ness it's only me_," said the slightly familiar voice. Ness then blinked a couple of times, and then gasped.

"Lucas, that you?" Ness asked. Ness was then blasted with a PK fire and fell to the ground.

"_Yes, Ness, it's me_," Lucas said finally in clear view.

"Hey, what was that for!" Ness exclaimed.

"_We have unfinished business, I believe I wanted to kill you_," Lucas said.

"What the-so you leave me a note, and then pull this stunt. What you're saying and doing are two different things!" Ness yelled. Lucas raised his hand then lifted Ness using telekinesis then thrust his arm forward to throw him into a rock formation. Ness left an imprint then fell to the ground. Ness pushed himself on his hands and knees. He looked up and saw Lucas right in front of him.

"_Boo_!" He yelled. Ness then jumped back onto his feet. He noticed that Lucas had this strange purple aura around him and his eyes were yellow.

"This doesn't seem right," Ness muttered. Lucas crouched down pulled his hands out then put them together and created a shockwave. Ness waved his hand and canceled out the attack. Lucas raised one hand in the air.

"_PK Freeze!_" Lucas called out. He threw the ice attack at Ness, but Ness rolled from the attack and then ran at Lucas for close combat. Ness did a spin kick, but Lucas had ducked and gathered energy in his fist then he uppercut Ness in the chin. Ness was launched into the air. Lucas then jumped up to meet him. Ness regained his balance then tried to kick him. However, Lucas twirled around his kick then meteor smashed him to the ground. Ness hit the ground, and then Lucas landed on him with his foot on his chest. "_Pathetic I thought you would be better_," Lucas said disappointed.

"I'm not done yet whatever you are," Ness said. Ness punched the foot that wasn't on his chest making Lucas fall over. While he was in the air Ness rolled onto his front and did a horse kick into Lucas's back knocking him higher in the air. Now on his feet Ness jumped into the air. Lucas turned his body while in the air facing Ness. Both of his hands started to glow then he brought them together and Ness did the same.

"_PK Freeze!_" Lucas exclaimed.

"PK Flash!" Ness exclaimed. Ness's attack was much stronger than Lucas's so it went right through it. Lucas was overwhelmed and started falling. "I'm not done yet!" Ness exclaimed. He grabbed Lucas as they fell to the ground. Ness landed fine with one hand on Lucas's arm. Lucas was still out of it so he couldn't react. Ness spun around slamming him on the ground. He jumped over him and sent down a barrage of flames out his fingers. Lucas bounced up onto his feet ready to counter, but Ness threw his yo-yo and grabbed his ankle. He pulled him back punch Lucas in the stomach making him gasp with being winded. While Ness's fist was in Lucas's stomach his hand started to glow. "PK Flash!" The blast sent Lucas flying back into a cliff. Lucas burst out of the rubble with fury in his yellow eyes. "Man he's tough, I thought he would of dropped by now…" Lucas used his PSI to pick up all the rocks around him he then motioned his hands toward Ness. The rocks went flying towards him. Ness jumped towards the boulders flying in his direction making Lucas look stun. Ness however simply bounced off each one then grabbed one boulder then sent it back at Lucas. Lucas punched it with his bare hands and made it shatter to pieces.

"Whoa, okay, if it wasn't before it is not. You are officially not the real Lucas," Ness said. Lucas came at Ness almost as fast as Sonic. He punched him making Ness sail over the ground. Ness did a back flip then skid to a halt. Lucas came again with the same pace, but this time Ness side stepped the punch then kneed him in the stomach. Lucas fell to the ground holding the spot in pain having being hit there a second time. Ness raised his hands and gathered energy for one last PK Flash. Lucas looked at him with the want to be pitied.

"Please, Ness, don't," He said exactly like Lucas's voice and changed his eyes and the aura.

"Sorry, and you know what, I just so happen to be mad at him. Pity, you decided to take his form when me and him aren't exactly on good terms," Ness said. The evil Lucas then turned back into his form then lashed out at him, but Ness had dropped his hands throwing a fully charged PK Flash. The evil Lucas was consumed by it. Then a trophy of Lucas had just appeared. "Huh, but I have his badge here…how?" Ness began but he got his answer when the trophy broke apart into the shadow bugs. "So these are the shadow bugs Lucario was talking about," He noticed that they were going out of the desert, so he decided to follow them.

* * *

Lucario was running up the path trying to get away from his pursuers. There were also Primids on the other side of the path with scopes. Lucario jumped, ducked, weaved past the attacks. Lucario then stopped then launched an aura sphere at their foothold destroying there footing. Lucario then jumped down then started running through the narrow alley. He looked behind him and saw the Primids hot on his tail. Lucario then came to a small clearing. He leaned on the wall to try and catch his breath.

"There doesn't seem to be any other way out of this," The Primids had all swarmed around him. Lucario faced them then charged without fear. He jumped kneeing on in the face, and then spun around kicking another in the face. Then he did an aura swirl knocking a few back. One had punched him in the face knocking him to the ground. Lucario was getting more and more crowded. Lucario did a sweep kick as he got on his feet. He jumped in the air firing aura spheres at the crowd. Lucario landed on the ground observing the damage. Still Primids came at him relentlessly. A Primid threw a punch, but Lucario blocked it in the inside then sent a pulse of energy threw his hand into the face of the primid. Things went from bad to worse as different type of primid started showing up. A metal primid came charging at him and tackled him into the wall. Lucario cried out in pain. Lucario cupped his hands slammed them into the back of the primid at the same time kneeing it in the chest. The metal Primid's grip loosened. Lucario griped it then spun around then threw it at the others. "I can't keep this up I need Ness in order to get out of here," Lucario muttered. Lucario then fiddled with his headset, but something was jamming his signal he couldn't get through. "I can't believe this, I fell for their trap," Lucario mumbled.

"No need to feel bad, why don't you join us, a great fighter like you will be very useful," said the Ancient Minister arriving on the scene.

"I would rather die!" Lucario growled.

"So be it, I'm sorry it must end this way," the Ancient Minister said with sadness. Just then there was a loud roar, it sounded like a ship. Lucario looked up and saw that Meta Knight's ship was heading towards him.

"Sir Meta Knight must have got his ship back I guess there's hope after all," Lucario said. Lucario had taken his attention off the Minister, so the Ancient Minister fired a laser at Lucario. Lucario was hit, but didn't suffer any real damage at all. Lucario shook his head ignoring the strange attack, and proceeded to climbing up the mountain. The Ancient Minister started firing lasers, but Lucario swiftness prevented him from being hit. He dodged left, and then right, then stopped, jumped to the side. Lucario had then managed to make it to the top looking down at his pursuers. The primids took their shadow bug forms a came up the mountain. Lucario tried drawing the ships attention. He shouted, fired aura spheres, and even threw rocks. The ship did indeed take a course toward Lucario, but not the way he expected. Lucario saw the main cannon on the ship was charging and aimed right at him. The primids had again surrounded him at the top. They all jumped on him holding him down. "Let me go!" Lucario yelled. The cannon on the Halberd had fully charged and fired at the base of the mountain. Lucario was able to get his left arm free and again called for help.

"Sonic! Ness! I'm in trouble the badge hasn't turned me into a trophy and this… could be my …end," Lucario muttered as the primids completely buried him. The mountain had completely collapsed leaving no survivors. The Ancient Minister was in the distance.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered and flew away.

* * *

Lucario's transmission had barley got through to Ness and Sonic, but it was too late. The mountain had already fallen. Sonic came to a screeching halt upon finally hearing the transmission Lucario had sent out.

"Lucario! Come in, Lucario!" Sonic yelled. There was no answer. Sonic could hear crying on Ness's end.

"L-Lucario please say something," Ness whimpered. Still there was only silence on Lucario's end.

"I can't… believe it… Lucario's… no I wont believe it," Sonic said in disbelief. Ness was still crying on the other end not really hard just a low cry. "Ness now it's super important we find Lucas, because if they could beat Lucario. Lucas could be in real danger, so we really have to pull together here," Sonic said trying to calm him down. Ness had calm him self slightly. "We have to work harder now and be more careful so I want you to keep your line open at all times and I'll do the same that way we'll be aware of each other,"

"Ok," Ness said calming down. Sonic then held his arm up and pulled up his glove a little to reveal the wrist communicator Samus gave him.

"Samus come in Samus," Sonic said.

"This is Samus, what's up," Samus said on the other line.

"Listen, I've got bad news to report,"

"Same here,"

"Well ladies first,"

"Sonic, the smash mansion was attacked!" Samus exclaimed.

"What!"

"I can't believe this," Ness said hearing the conversation.

"Yes, I had tried to contact the mansion to give a status report, and report suspicious activity. When I did the screen comes up and I see a fat, round, and mustached man in Master Hands office," Samus said.

"That sounds familiar…" Sonic said under his breath.

"He told me that Smash Manor is no more, and soon all the Smash Brothers will die. He cut the line before I could get a word in,"

"How could someone invade smash manor the security system is three times better than fort knocks?" Ness asked.

"If you ask me, it had to be an inside job. No one there could be taken surprise, unless, someone deactivated the defense system. Since the defense system blends in so well with everything no one would notice if it was off," Samus explained.

"The only one person who knows how the defense system works is Master Hand… wait you don't think?" Ness asked.

"Afraid that it may be the case Ness,"

"Do you know of any survivors?" Sonic asked.

"I think everyone got away ok, but not too sure since everyone's badges aren't really responding. Its like they've been deactivated,"

"Then that would explain it,"

"What, explain what?" Samus asked frantically.

"Lucario may be … dead," Sonic said solemnly. Samus was lost for words as she just gasped. "We must keep fighting and come together as a team in order to succeed even with whatever we have left," Sonic then heard a big boom ahead of where he was.

"Well I guess it's my turn to fight now, later Samus," Sonic said turning off his wrist communicator and dashing toward the boom. He came out of the forest into a big clearing with a lake. Sonic looked and saw a giant robot. The robot the look of a dragon without legs just a tail, long arms, with sharp claws, robotic wings, spikes going down its back, it was purple mixed with black in a striped way like a tiger, and finally the cockpit was covered with a black screen.

"He big guy what's with all the ruckus, lose a bet," Sonic said. The Dragon had turned around to face Sonic when Sonic saw something dangling in its hands. "LUCAS!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic, you found Lucas, where are you?" Ness asked. Before Sonic could answer the dragon raised it's hand in the air and a strange sound wave started coming out. The sound waves inferred with Sonic's communication with Ness! Sonic could tell the line was cut, so it was useless to try and fix it. He couldn't run off and try and get a signal and leave the beat up Lucas behind.

"Hahahahaha quite the predicament, a Sonic," said the voice in the machine.

"That voice… isn't who I thought it was, who are you?" Sonic demanded.

"My, so soon you forgot about me Sonic, I'm hurt really I am, but I guess it isn't your fault. You're so busy with my counterpart I'm the last thing on your mind," said the voice with sympathy.

"Wait, counterpart, could that mean your…" Sonic started.

"Yes my blue friend it is I…" The cockpit is revealed "Dr. Eggman Nega!" he proclaimed.

"NEGA, but how, and why?" Sonic asked.

"Simple, I wanted to try my hand at defeating you myself, and quite frankly it's been way to easy,"

"Probably cause it's not your plan to begin with, and your not pulling the strings,"

"Hmph, I see why my counterpart is so enraged around you, you're quite rude,"

"Well, you're the third bad guy I've to deal with since I got here. What's going on is this like the bad guy Olympics?" Sonic asked.

"Well I suppose you can have this back," Eggman Nega said tossing Lucas's body to caught the blonde in his arms, and then slowly put him down. "I have already gotten what I came for, and I must say he was very persistent. Just like the ones back at the Smash Mansion," he gives a brief chuckle "And your friend Lucario. That boy there was no match for my EggDragonNega,"

"EggDragonNega huh, quite a mouthful, doesn't quite roll of the tongue to be honest. But doesn't much matter what you you're your gadgets they all look the same when they become scrap," Sonic looked at him with rage and ran towards him to engage in battle. The robot raised its right hand tried to swipe Sonic, but Sonic jumped over it, but Sonic was hit in the stomach from a laser from its wing. Sonic hit the ground with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and saw the robot coming down on him. Sonic quickly rolled and jumped back to get more distance. The robots hand crashed into the ground then with its hand still in the ground it flew towards Sonic. It looked like it was going to strike with the hand in the ground, but it used its other hand and punched Sonic into a tree. With the hand in the ground it raised it up and sent a shockwave through the ground going towards Sonic. Sonic got on his feet on narrowly dodged it.

"Hey, you're pretty good at this Nega, not good enough to win, but good," Sonic said.

"I do my best to kill," said Eggman-Nega.

"Well ya know you need a license for that now," Sonic said.

"Well here's mine," he replied. It spread its wings out then sent out a rapid fire of lasers.

"Okay, everything just about checks out, although I was expecting a card," Sonic said as he ran right into them dodging each one that came his way. The robot lifted both hands and thrust them at Sonic. Sonic jumped over the hands then did a super spin right into the cockpit. The attack knocked it onto its back. Sonic landed on the ground and got ready for the next attack. The robot swung its tail around trying to strike Sonic but Sonic just jumped over it. The robot took to the air. It's claws then started to glow. Then it swung with both hands sending out waves of energy. 10 waves of energy toward Sonic, he jumped over 2 he then tried to out muscle 3 at the same time. Sonic barley blew through them but was taken down by another one. He sat up and looked at the last four coming at him. Sonic rolled making the blade travel across the ground. He looked back and saw it going towards Lucas. Sonic made a mad dash towards Lucas. Sonic came and kicked the attack away then spun around kicking the last two into each other. Sonic then leaped through the smoke towards the robot. The robot then swiped at him then Sonic was gone.

"Huh where'd you go?" Eggman Nega said looking around. He then noticed something blue in between the middle finger and index finger of the robot. He then realized it was Sonic. "He must have great timing in order to pull that off, very impressive," He said.

"I wonder how this happened," Sonic thought. The robots opposite hand then came together with the hand Sonic was on. Sonic did a little hop and landed on the ball fist the robot made. The robot pulled its hands apart then starting swinging at Sonic. Sonic ran up on arm, then jumped on the other as it tried to strike him then leap frog style over the hand that tried to crush him. The robot swung its arm up throwing Sonic in the air. Sonic back flipped once to regain somewhat balance. The robot's hand came fast in stabbing motion. Sonic twirled around kicked it away with his right foot then used his spin attack. With the other hand the robot caught Sonic then sent a very powerful electric shock into him. Then threw Sonic into the ground. Sonic slammed into the ground so hard he formed a small crater. Sonic looked to see the robot coming at him with its arms crossed like an X. Sonic eyes' widened. The robot unleashed it arms making an X slash attack on the ground where Sonic was. But Sonic flipped up at the very last second before the attack hit to land right in between the top of the X lines.

"Ya breaken my heart doc. I mean, the whole crazy robot thing is cool and all, but it seems you're a bit more scrambled then the Eggman I know. Believe me, that is not a compliment," Sonic said. While it was still open Sonic charged then used his spin attack slamming into the cockpit. The robot jerked back far from the impact. Sonic then jumped and grabbed the fingers of the robot and scurried up the arm.

Sonic had then made it to the shoulder. The robot regained its balance and tried to punch Sonic off, but Sonic did a back flip avoiding the attack. While the fist was still there on its shoulder Sonic rammed into its fist making it ram into the cockpit. Sonic leaped into the air as the robot started losing control spinning around. Eggman Nega had then activated the thrusters on its back allowing the robot to barley hover above the ground. Eggman Nega sighed with relief then he looked up then he turned to dread as he saw Sonic coming in head first for a dive bomb.

"HEY STOP DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Eggman Nega yelled.

"Sorry, I don't laws of gravity, I just follow them," Sonic smiled as he collided with the EggNegaDragon smashing it into the ground and kicking up smoke. Sonic then walked out the smoke. Sonic walked over to Lucas and bent down to check on him."Lucas you okay buddy?" Sonic asked shaking. Lucas slowly came to.

"Sonic… that you?" He asked slowly.

"Who else can be as cool as me?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah… it's you," Lucas said with a smile.

"You okay?" Lucas looked at him with sadness.

"Sonic, I'm so sorry, he took it from me. I tried to get it back, but I just couldn't I…" Lucas said while crying.

"Whoa, chill out, what happened?" Sonic asked.

"That guy… he took your emerald! I'm sorry I tried to protect it, I just couldn't, I was out numbered," Lucas cried. Sonic observed the area and saw there were many discarded robot parts lying around.

"Well, from the looks of it you gave them quite the fight. Don't worry I'll get it back," Sonic said while smiling and ruffling Lucas's hair. Lucas felt at ease knowing with Sonic here everything will be ok. The robot burst from the smoke ready to strike. Lucas had suddenly got the dark aura for only second as he sent a blast of negative energy right into the chest of the machine putting it back down. The negative aura then faded away as quickly as it came.

"Wow, Lucas, I didn't know you could do that," Sonic said.

"It was the negative energy,"

"You mean you can control it?"

"Not completely I kinda don't like using it, it makes me feel too different,"

"I guess I can understand that," Sonic said. While Eggman Nega was down he had the robot put a few items in the water. Sonic had then tried his communicator again. "Ness, Ness come in you there?"

"Sonic, oh thank goodness your ok, I was worried that what happened to Lucario happened to you," Ness said with great joy.

"Yeah, I'm ok, and I found Lucas. But I need to get my Emerald, so after that lets meet up somewhere,"

"Ok when you're done meet me at the old zoo, Lucas should know where it is,"

"Ok got it," Sonic said as he turned his attention to Eggman Nega. "Well is that all?" Sonic asked. The robot then slowly got up.

"I've still got one last trick up my sleeve Sonic,"

"You Eggmans always don't know when-," Sonic was cut off as the robot lifted both its arms a pocket opened then fired a cord out one arm and the other stuck Sonic with a strange laser. The cord wrapped around Lucas then pulled him in. Lucas didn't have the strength to resist at all. He then dangled him above the water. Sonic got back on his feet then looked at Lucas's situation.

"Do you understand your precarious situation now?"

"Wow, I am so worried, I've never seen someone get splashed by water before?"

"In a matter a speaking yes, but this will be his last bath," Eggman Nega said darkly.

"There's also a big difference when you get angry and when my Eggman gets angry too. Squirrels must love you, cause your nuts," Sonic said.

"Shut up Sonic, I'm tired of your mouth that's why when you weren't looking I filled this lake with electrical charges. Enough to kill anyone so once you're in, there's no way out. It also paralyzes your system so you can't move!" Eggman Nega yelled.

"Ok then, lets see if I can get him before he even hits the water," Sonic said getting ready to run.

"Why don't you give it a try," Eggman Nega challenged. He then dropped Lucas and charged at Sonic, and Sonic ran forward at super sonic speed. Sonic looked like he was going for Lucas, but he instead hit Eggman Nega with a spin attack pushing him back.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic exclaimed. Sonic manipulated the wind lifting Lucas safely to the shore. Sonic then once again pushed Eggman Nega until both of them fell in the water.

"SONIC!" yelled Lucas. Sonic shot one last smile at Lucas before they went down. Sparks were flying all over the lake. "NO, please, no it can't be," Lucas, said freaking out. There was a bright light then a giant explosion making electric rain come down. Lucas took cover then went back out. Lucas ran over to the shore ignoring the shocks he felt. He used his PSI to scan for life and he found nothing. There wasn't anything at all not even a fish. Lucas scanned harder putting more concentration into it, but still nothing at all. Lucas was at it for at least half an hour but with the same result. Lucas cried as he said these words. "Good-bye Sonic the hedgehog, my friend," Lucas cried with his face in the dirt pounding the ground.


End file.
